yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Nas Suresi
=Tefsirler= Elmalı Orjinal Meali :De ki sığınırım Rabbına nâsın 1 :Melikine nâsın 2 :İlâhına nâsın 3 :Şerrinden o sinsi vesvasın 4 :Ki vesvese verir sinelerinde nâsın 5 :Gerek cinden gerekse ins 6 =Tefsirler= Orjinal Elmalı tefsiri NAS Nüzulu felak ile beraber olduğu ve medenî olmasının muhtar bulunduğu önce geçmişti. Âyetleri - Altıdır. Fasılası - Yalnız harfidir. بِسْمِ اللهِ الرَّحْمنِ الرَّحِيمِ. قُلْ أَعُوذُ بِرَبِّ النَّاسِ مَلِكِ النَّاسِ إِلَٰهِ النَّاسِ مِنْ شَرِّ الْوَسْوَاسِ الْخَنَّاسِ الَّذِي يُوَسْوِسُ فِي صُدُورِ النَّاسِ مِنَ الْجِنَّةِ وَالنَّاسِ Meali Şerifi # De ki sığınırım Rabbına nâsın # Melikine nâsın # İlâhına nâsın #Şerrinden o sinsi vesvasın # Ki vesvese verir sinelerinde nâsın # Gerek cinden gerekse ins . 114/1 - Nâsın Rabbına ; Bütün insanların kendilerine ve emirlerine mâlik terbiye edici sahibine, ya'ni halk ve emriyle insanlar yaratan: ve sun'u kudretiyle o gâsık kara topraktan o duygusuz, muzlim maddeden tan gibi parlıyan duygulu insanlar yetiştiren, onlara yaramaz şeyleri atıp yarar şeyleri süze süze ifaza ederek lûtf-ü terbiyesiyle tavırdan tavra, halden hale tekemmül ettirerek büyüte büyüte akl-ü iz'an verip insanlık levazımını, insanlık vazîfelerini duyurarak bütün mahlûkat içinde mümtaz bir halde hemcinsiyle birlikte cem'iyyet halinde yaşıyacak hale getiren ve getirmekte bulunan ve bu suretle onlara terbiye fikriyle Rübûbiyyet mefhumunu öğreterek kendi varlığını sezdirip hak ve hayr uğurunda çalışmak yolunu gösteren mevlâsına 114/2 مَلِكِ النَّاسِ o nâsın melikine -ya'ni o terbiye ile yetiştirilen, akıl melekeleri, insanlık kuvveleri inkışafa başlıyan insanların hepsini hukmü altında tutarak bütün melekât ve kuvvelerini nizamı hayr ile gayei kemallerine doğru fa'aliyyete sevk etmek üzere mertebelerine ve ılm-ü hikmetinin iktizasına göre emr-ü nehy ile idare eden hukümdarına daha, açıkçası nisbî ma'na ile Rab, ve melik değil, «...........» mantukunca dilediğine mülk verip şah yapan, dilediğini de padişah iken indirip atan, dilediğini aziz, dilediğini zelil etmek kudretine hâiz olan mülki daim ile Rübûbiyyeti kâmile kendisine mahsus bulunan melikler meliki, padişahlar padişahı, hukümdarlar hukümdarına, ya'ni 114/3 إِلَٰهِ النَّاسِ nâsın ilâhına - o insanların Hak mabûduna, ya'ni aklı melekeleri tekemmül etmiş, hakkı nâhaktan, hakıkati hayalden, güzeli çirkinden, hayrı şerden, zevkı bâkıyi zevkı fânîden, gayei maksudu vasitadan, kûfranı şükrandan fark ve temyiz edecek vicdanları ma'rifeti halka tenevvür eylemiş, bulundukları âlemin ve kendi nefislerinin mahiyyetini öğrenmiş, hikmeti vücudlarını nereden gelip nereye gittiklerini, bütûn o cünbüşi cihan şümulden, bu gavğayı kâr-ü zardan kazanc ne olduğunu, o sevgilerin, saygıların, o ümitlerin, arzuların o hacetlerin dileklerin nereye bağlanacağını, gülen yüzlerin neye güldüğünü, dökülen dillerin neye döküldüğünü, ağlıyan gözlerin neye ağladığını, çırpınan kalblerin ne ile tatmin edileceğini; binaenaleyh nelerden kaçınıp nelere koşmak, neye gönül verip neye dayanmak, neye sığınmak, neye tapmak lâzım geldiğini anlamış, vücudda tecelli eden, zâhir ve bâtından vicdanları saran gayb ve şuhuda hâkim olan hakkın cemalindeki celâlin, celâlindeki cemalin ebedî zevkını duyarak her işinde ıhlâs-u ihsan ile ona yüz tutmuş, uğurunda can vermeyi canına minnet bilerek hukm ü rızasına teslimi nefs etmiş kalbi selîm sahibi irgin insanların gayei maksud edinerek ibadet edegeldikleri ve âkıl ve bâliğ bütün insanların halâsları için iyman ve ibadet ile mükellef bulundukları hak Tanrıya, hasılı: halk ve emir, icad ve i'dam, ihya ve imâte, sevab ve ıkab ile tesarrufi küllîye, kudreti tamme ve samediyyeti kâmile ile celâl ve ikramda tevahhüd iktıza eyliyen ülûhiyyet ancak kendinin hakkı olan o ehad samed Allaha sığınırım. Rab ismi rabbüddar ve rabbülmal gibi izafetle kullanıldığı zaman Allahdan maadaya da söylenebilir.Melik isminin de ondan ehass olmakla beraber Allahdan maadaya itlak edildiği malûmdur, fakat ülûhiyyet aslâ şirk kabul etmediği, « ..... » olduğu için ilâh ismi şer'an ve hakîkatten Allaha mahsustur, binaenaleyh Rab, e'am, melik ehass, ilâh daha ehastır. Burada ise murad, Allah Tealâ olduğu iyice anlaşılmak için Rabbinnâs, Melikinnâs ile, Melikinnâs da ilâhinnâs ile beyan buyurulmuştur. Gerçi bunların Rabba sıfat veya bedel olması da tecviz olunabilir ise de Zemahşerî ve sair muhakkıkîn atfı beyan olmalarını ihtiyar eylemişlerdir; fakat burada evvelâ şunu düşünmek iktıza eder: Allah Tealâ yalnız insanların değil, her şeyin Rabbı ve bütün âlem onun Rübûbiyyeti, melekûtü, ulûhiyyeti nizamı altında dizili olduğu halde burada niçin Rab ismi evvelâ insanlara izafetle tahsîs buyurulup da sonra « .............» diye beyana lüzum görülmüş ve niçin «.... » üç defa tekrar edilmiştir? Bunun nüktesi: EVVELÂ, Kur'anın hikmeti nüzulü insanların terbiyesi, insanların sıratı müstekıyme hidayet ve irşad olduğu cihetle bunu evvelinde olduğu gibi âhirinde de bilhassa ihtar ile nüfusi insaniyye terbiyesine ınâyeti Rabbaniyyenin mezidi ihtısasını anlatmak ve bu vechile Kur'anın âhirinden evveline ircai nazar ettirmektir. « ...... » emirleri Fâtihanın « ...... » duâsına son cevab olarak doğrudan doğru bir sığındırma ve koruma irşadı olmak hasebiyle Sûrei Bekarenin evvelindeki «.... » mazmununun bir mısdakı olduğu gibi « ....... » buyurulması da «...........» hitabını hatırlatarak âhiri evvele başlamıştır. Hatimde evvele dönülerek hâlli mürtehil yapılması da bu nükte ile mütenasibdir. SANİYEN, Ebüssüudun beyan ettiği vechile bunda «i'azeye şayan bir isti'aze minhacına» ya'ni korumaya lâyık bir sığınış yoluna irşad vardır. Çünkü Rabbına sığınanın efradından bir ferd bulunduğu insanlar cinsi zımnında terbiyesi, memlûkiyyeti, ubudiyyeti ile Rabbına intisab ve tevessülü rahmet ve re'fetin tezayüdü esbabındandır. Ve Allah Tealânın bunu böyle emir buyurması bu suretle korumayı kat'iyyen va'dine delâlet eder delâili keremdendir. Bir de burada isti'aze olunan şer bilhassa insanlara adavet ile ma'ruf olan şeytanın şerridir, bundan korunmak için insanların ona karşı Allahın terbiyesi tahtinde melekûtü içinde ubudiyyeti saffında dizilmelerini tansîstir. «...... benim halis kullarım üzerinde senin saltanatın yoktur» kavli celîli mentuku üzere şeytanın nüfuz ve tesallûtundan korunacaklarına bir işaret de vardır. Bir insan ferdinin böyle « ..........» diye mertebeden mertebeye en mütekâmil cem'iyyet nizami içinde isti'aze etmesi «Ya Rabbî, ya Melîkî, ya İlâhî! beni terbiye edip yetiştiren sen, benim tâbi, olduğum hukümdarım sen, benim bütün mevcudiyyetimi veren ve bütün muradlarımı verecek olan, kendisine en yüksek sevgi ve saygı ile ıbadet ve kulluk etmek borcum ve en üstün vazîfem bulunan ma'budum, Tanrım, yegâne ve sığınacağım, penahım sensin, ben ancak sana sığınırım ve sığınıyorum» demek ma'nasında olmakla beraber öyle demekten daha beliğdir. Çünkü insanlık meratibinin en mütekâmil saffı bulunan İlâhîler saffında ehlûllah cema'atı içinde bir mevki' alacak vechile korunmak üzere Rububiyyetin en yüksek ve küllî tecellîsi demek olan ulûhiyyet hukm-ü ınayetine ancema'atin sığınmak hem kudret ve rahmetin şümulünü i'tiraf ile hamd-ü senânın yükseklişi hem de buhulden, hodkâmlıktan sakınarak benî nev'ine vâsıl olan ni'metleri kendine vâsıl olmuş sayacak kadar hissi şükran ile hayirhahlığı mütezammın olmak itibariyle elbette ferden sığınmaktan daha beliğdir, ve onun için cemaatle olan ıbadet ve duânın fazîleti daha yüksektir. Beyzâvî gibi bazı Müfessirîn «......» diye tahsîsın nüktesi burada isti'aze olunan vesvese şerrinin nüfusi i nsaniyyeye mahsus bir şerr olduğunu söylemekle iktifa etmişlerse de kâfi değildir. Nâsın tekrar edilip de « ....... » diye zamir ile i ktifa olunmamasının sebebine gelince sahib Keşşaf bunu atfı beyan olmasının iycabına hamlederek demiştir ki: çünkü atfı beyan, beyan içindir; binaenaleyh ızmar değil, izhar mazınnesi olmuştur gça. Râzî bununla beraber bir de, der: bu tekrar insanların şerefini artırmayı iktıza eyler, çünkü Allah Tealâ kendisini insanların Rabbı, insanların Meliki, insanların ilâhı olmasiyle tanıtıyor demektir. Eğer insanlar mahlûkatın eşrefi olmasa idi elbette kitabının hatimesinde kendisini insanların Rabbı ve meliki ve İlâhı diye ta'rif etmez, kitabını bu ta'rif ile hatmeylemezdi gça. Bu iyzaha göre « ..... » üçünde de ayni ma'nada olarak mahza beyan ve takrir ve insanlık şerefini tezyid için tekrar olunmuştur, Demek olur ki Ebüssüud da bunu ıhtiyar eylemiştir. Âlûsî de «bir şeyin marife olarak i'adesi halinde ikinci evvelin aynî olmak» ka'idesi ekseriyyesine binaen bunu tercih eylemiş ise de fasılanın fasılasız olarak aynen tekrarı hilâfı zâhir olmak ve atfı beyan da nâsa değil, Rabba aid bulunmak hasebiyle her birinde muzafı ilyehin muzafına göre başkaca bir ma'na beyan etmiş olması daha doğru ve daha fâidelidir, mezkûr ka'idenin ekseriyyeti de hilâfına karîne bulunmamakla mukayyed olduğu malûmdur. Onun için bunu daha ziyade ta'mîk edenler burada tekrar olmayıp bu nüktelerden başka bir de nüfusi insaniyyenin derecatına ve terakkıydeki meratibine bir tenbih dahi bulunduğunu söylemişlerdir. İbni Sîna ve bazı ârifîn demişlerdir ki: zira nefsi insanî asl fıtretinde ma'rifetullah ve mahabbetullah ile intikaşa müste'iddir, fakat evvelemirde bu ma'rifetlerden halî olur -Netekim «.......» el'aye... buyurulmuştur- buna akli heyulânî mertebesi denilir, sonra ikinci mertebede onda evveliyyat, bedîhiyyat denilen ilk ilimler hâsıl olur ki bunlarla fikrî mechulleri arayıp bilmeğe tevassul olunur, ve buna akıl bilmeleke mertebesi ta'bir edilir. Sonra da âhiri emirde o mechulâtı fikriyye kuvveden fi'le çıkarılır ki buna da akıl bilfiil mertebesi denilir. ...te « ....... », nefsi i nsanî meratibinden i lk mertebeye işarettir ki bu, onun gerek bedihî ve gerek kesbî bütün ulûmdan halî bulunduğu hâlidir, nefsi bu mertebede onu terbiye edecek ve o bedihî ma'rifetlerle tezyin eyliyecek mürebbiye muhtacdır, sonra o bedihî bilgilerin husule geldiği ikinci mertebede onlardan fikrî ilimlere intikal melekesi husule gelir ki « ....... » bu mertebeye işaret eyler, sonra da üçüncü mertebede ulûmi fikriyyenin kuvveden fi'le çıkmasiyle nefsin tam kemâli hâsıl olur ki « ...... » da bu mertebeye işaret eyler. Demek ki burada nâsın üç def'a zikri ayni ma'nada tekrar olmayıp her birinde nefsi insanînin bir mertebesine işaret olunarak Hak sübhanehu ve Tealâ kendisini insanlığın her mertebesinde tecellî eden huküm ve tasarrufuna göre birer isim ile tesmiye buyururarak tanıtmıştır. Râzî felak Sûresinde bunu nakletmekle beraber burada bu farkı şöyle hulâsa eder: Evvelâ Rabbı zikr ile başlamıştır o tedbir ve ıslâh ile tasarruf edendir, bu ise Hak Tealânın insana olan ilk ni'metlerindendir. Ta onu terbiye ederek yerleştirip ona akıl verinciye kadar ki o vakıt insan kendisinin memlûk ve Rabbının melik olduğuna delîli anlar, onun için ikincide melik zikrolunmuştur, sonra da ona o ıbadete müstehık bulunduğunu anlayınca onun İlâh olduğunu tanır, bir de abdin Rabbından ilk tanıdığı onun, ındindeki ni'amı zâhire ve bâtıneden in'am eder mün'im olmasıdır, bu Rabdır sonra onun bu sıfatlarına ma'rifetten celâletini ve halktan istiğnasını ma'rifete intikal eder, o vakıt onun melik olduğunu bilir. Çünkü melik başkası kendisine muhtac, kendisi başkasından ganî olandır, sonra abd onu böyle tanıyınca onun celâlet ve kibriyada vasfedenlerin vasfı fevkında bulunduğunu ve onun ızzet ve azametinde akıllarını veleh, ve hayrette kaldığını anlar, ve o vakıt onu perestij edilecek yegâne ilâh olarak tanır gça. Beyzavî de bunu şöyle i fade etmiştir: Bu nazmı celilde o Rabbın sığınmaya lâyık i'âzeye kadir ve ona mümane'at gayri kabil olduğuna delâlet ile beraber hâlikını tanımak için teveccüh eden ehli nazarın meratibini de iş'ar vardır. Çünkü o, ilk nazarda kendi üzerinde gördüğü ni'amı zâhire ve bâtıneden kendisinin bir Rabbı olduğunu bilir, sonra nazarda derinleşir, nihayet tahakkuk eder ki o Hak sübhânehû cümleden ganî ve her şey'in zatı onun, ve emrinin mesarifi ondandır, o meliki haktır, sonra bununla istidlâl eder ki ıbadete müstehıkk olan ancak odur, başka yoktur. Bir de bunda sıfatın ihtilâfını ihtilâfı zat menzilesine tenzil ile mutad isti'aze vecihlerinin hepsi münderic olur -ya'ni âdet,' mühim bir belâya düçar olan kimse işini evvelâ valideyni gibi ulusuna ve mürebbîsine arzeder', onlar def'ine kadir olmazlarsa melikine, sultanına ref'eder, o da tezallümünü izâle etmezse onu melikülmülûk ve her iştikâ ve ilticanın merci'i müntehası olan Hak Tealâya şikâyet eder, bu âdet üzere burada Allaha hem rububiyyet sıfatiyle, hem melikiyyet sıfatiyle, hem ulûhiyyet sıfatiyle sığınmak vecihleri cem'edilmiştir ki bunda isti'aze olunan âfetin büyüklüğüne de işaret vardır gça. Bazıları tekrar olmadığını anlatmak için daha sade olarak şöyle demişlerdir: İlk nâs cenîn ve etfâl gibi terbiyeye muhtac olanlar, ikincisi siyasete muhtac olan gençler ve kâhiller, üçüncüsü sırf Allaha müteveccih olan müte'abbidler ve yetkinlerdir g ça. Görülüyor ki üç nâs arasında bu gösterilen farkların hepsi de mühim ve şayanı dikkattir, bazısı daha felsefî, bazısı daha edebî, bazısı da sade olmakla beraber hepsi de mütekaribdir, lisan noktai nazarından bunların karînesi de muzaf olan rab, ve melik ve ilâh isimlerinin mefhum ve müstealiklerindeki umum ve husus farkıdır, rab ismi terbiyeden olmak, terbiye hakkı da malikiyyete mütevakkıf bulunmak itibariyle zevilukulden olanlara da olmıyanlara da tealluk ettiği için e'ammdır. Bu karîne ile « ... » da nâs, âkıl gayri âkıl alelûmum insan cinsine şâmil olmak lâzım gelir. Melik ismi ise mimin zammiyle mülk veya melekûtten olduğu, bu da mimin kesriyle milkten ehass olarak cümhuri ukalâ üzerinde siyaset ile tedbir ve idarei umur ma'nasından geldiği, melekût da bunun mübaleğası bulunduğu için melik rabdan ehastır. Netekim Râgıb der ki: mimin zammiyle mülk, cümhur üzerinde emr ü nehy ile tasarruftur ve ukalâ üzerinde siyasete muhtastır, onun için « ..... » denilir de « ......» denilmez g ça. Şu halde melikinnasdaki nâs alelumum insan cinsi içinden aklı eren insanlar olmak lâzım gelir. En derin sevgi en yüksek ta'zim ile ibâdete istihkakı ifade eden ilâhlık, hak Tanrılık ise ekmeli sıfat olduğundan bunun müzaf olduğu üçüncü nâs da akıl ve vicdan, iyman ve iz'an, ahlâk ve irfan, fikri insaf, hüsni amel gibi insanlık melekelerinde az çok bir kemâl, bir irginlik, bir yetkinlik bulunan insanlar olmak tebadür eder. Şu halde evvelki nâs rübubiyyet hukmünce hepsinden e'amm olarak henüz ilk terbiyeye muhtac ve akıl melekesi husule gelmemiş cenîn ve etfal gibiler dahi dahil olmak üzere lâmı istişrak ile alelumum insanlar cinsine şâmil olmak zâhirdir. Ya'ni terbiye edilip yetiştirilmiş, büyütülmüş insanlar dahi hâric olmaz. Çünkü melikiyyet ve ilâhiyyet hukmüne dahi şâmil olan rübubiyyet hukmü onlarda fi'len sâbittir. Ve gerek bidayetinde, gerek nihayetinde hiç bir insan ondan azâde ve müstaşni deşildir, Şukadar ki bunda ilk mertebe dahi dâhil bulunduğundan terakkı meratibindeki farkı tebaruz ettirmek istiyenler bilhassa onu anlatmayımühim görmüşlerdir. Maksadları ibtidaî insanlara tahsîs değildir, gerçi nâs ta'biri bazan adî insanlar ma'nasına tahkır için kullanılmak dahi müte'aref ise de bu ma'na nâs mefhumundaki umumiyyetten münbe'is olduğu gibi rab isminin izâfeti de bir şeref ifade ettiğinden dolayı burada tahkır kasdine münafi olacağından bunun muktezası olan ta'mimi tahsîse karîne yoktur. Lâm, istiğraka hamledilmek lâzım gelir. Yoksa rübubiyyeti melikiyyet ve ilâhiyyet ile beyana vecih kalmaz, arada mübayenet bulunmuş olurdu, hatta tekrarı tercih edenler bundan dolayı tercih etmişlerdir. Ancak atfı beyanda asıl maksud mefhumu beyan değil, masadakı,müsemmayı beyandır. Şübhesiz ki ne insanlar içinden ne de mahlûkattan birisi olmak mümkin olmaz, bu en yüksek, en mütekâmil insanların ibadet ve ubudiyyet ile kulluğu kendilerine en mukaddes vazîfe bildikleri ve mahabbet ve rızasını maksadı aksa edindikleri ve bu şevk ile onun sevgili merbub ve memlûkleri saffında dizilmeyi canlarına minnet saydıkları yegâne ma'bud, o, gönülleri doyulmaz ebedî vısâl şevkıyle titreden, güzellik edenlerde daha yüksek husnâ neş'esini uyandırarak her ân kendisine doğru sıdkımücahede ile tekarrub aşkını tehyic eden, her temiz sevgide bir lemhai cemâli, nefesleri tıkayan, yürekleri çatlatan, akıllarımedhuş ve sergerdan eden, her elîm korkuda bir cilvei celâli tecelli eyliyen ulûhiyyet saltanatı şeriksiz olarak kendisine mahsus bulunan Hak Tealâ olabilir, ve onun için « .....» diye beyan buyurulmuştur, ve o halde bu üçüncü nâs âkıl insanlar içinden Enbiya ve sıddîkîn ve şüheda ve salihîn ve Allahın birliğine iyman edip de onlara uyan ve onlara refîk olmak, onlarla haşrolunmak istiyen hâlıs mü'minîn ve mü'minât ve müslimîn müslimât gibi kâmil insanlar, ya'nî Fâtihada « ........» buyurulan i nsanlar olmak i ktıza eder. Hakıkaten sığındırılıp korunmaları va'd olunanlar da bunlardır. Bununla beraber nâsın böyle rububiyyet, mülk, ilâhiyyet hukümleri tahtînde birer âyette üç tavr ile i'adesi, «......... ; › » gibi âyetlerde ihtar olunan ihya ve imâte meratibi ile me'ad etvarını da hatırlatmaktan halî değildir. Bu bakımdan şöyle demek olur: İnsanlar emvat iken ya'nî hayatsız arz, câmid madde, ölü toprak iken onları rububiyyeti hukmiyle ihya edip insan yapan Rabbünnâsa, sonra o hayattaki insanları mülkü hukmiyle idare ederken siyaset edip öldüren melikinnâsa, sonra da o öldürdüğü insanları ulûhiyyeti hukmiyle ebedî âhıret hayatiyle yeniden diriltip toplıyarak cezalarını vermek üzere huzuri ilâhîsine irca' edecek olan, ya'ni kudreti bu kadar büyük ve muhayyirülukul olan ilâhinnâsa sığınırım di. Ona böyle sığınmak ise, sonunda muhakkak olan irca'i cebrîden evvel her emrine âmade olmak üzere rücu'i ihtiyarî demek olan tevbe ve inâbe ile « ........................» hadîsi kudsîsi mısdakınca tekarrüb ederek « ............ » da karar azmı olmuş olur ki bu da «................... » mîsâkının neticei fi'liyyesi demek olan felâh ve fevzi azîmdir. Ne mutlu bana iren kullara! şimdi görülüyor ki: evvelki Sûrede sığınılan «müste'azünbih» ancak bir sıfat ile zikrolunmuştu. « ....... » halbuki i sti'aze olunan âfet, mâhalakın şerri üç nev'i âfât sayılmıştı: gâsık, neffasât, hâsid. Bu Sûrede ise sığınılan rabbinnâs, melikinnâs, ilâhinnâs üç sıfatla zikrolunuyor, isti'aze olunan ise bir şerdir. Demek ki bu şer, bu âfet evvelki âfetlerin hepsinden büyük, hepsinden tehlükelidir, ve bundan korunmayı insan hayatının bütün safahatında ve bahusus son deminde ehassı maksad bilmek lâzım gelir, ve demek ki isti'aze için senâ dahi, istenilen matlûbun kadrine göre olmak icab eder. İnsana haricinden, gelen âfakî şerler ne kadar büyük zarar ve fenalık olursa olsun ona ne kadar acı elem ve ıztırab verirse versin onda insanın kendi düşüncesinden, itikadından, iradesinden, kesbinden bir sebebiyyet bulunmadıkça, o şey onun hakıkatine nüfuz etmez. Ruhunu kirletmez, ındallah mes'ul etmez, hakıkatte onun hisabına bir şer sayılmaz, bil'akis o yüzden elem ve zahmet çektiği için me'cur ve müsâb bile olur. Çünkü o onun yaptığı birşey değildir. Onun mes'uliyyeti fâ'iline aiddir. Halbuki insanın kendinden gelen veya az çok meyl ü iradesine iktiran ettirilerek kendine yaptırılan şerr kendi şerridir, o ondan mes'uldür, ruhunu kirletmiş, kendi kendine düşmanlık etmiş olur. Nefsi insanînin en büyük âfeti işte böyle kendi içinden gelen fenalık, içindeki bozukluk, iymansızlık, iradesizlik, himmetsizlik, yanlış anlayış, yanlış düşünüş, fena temayül, aldanış, basîretsizlik, kararsızlık, hâsılı bir kelime ile şübhecilik, müvesvisliktir; Mecruhu sanma cerhi mücerreddir öldüren Âfatı bâtıniyyedir aslı musîbetin Onun için Kur'anın evvelinde reybi nefy ile iman ve Âhırete iykan korumanın, felâhın ilk şartı olarak tesbit edildği gibi sonunda da her şerre sürükliyen sinsi vesvesenin şerrinden isti'aze emrolunarak buyuruluyor ki 114/4 ....... » ye müteallık ....... şerrinden o hannas vesvâsın- ya'nî giri giri çekilip sinen, sinip sinip aldatmak, Hak yolundan geriletip fenalığa sürüklemek için döne döne vesvese virmek âdeti olan o dönek, o sinsi, o geriletici vesvese kaynağının şerrinden sığınırım. « ....... » esasen vesvese ma'nasına ismi masdar veya muza'af rubaînin masdarı bu vezinde de geldiğine göre masdar olmakla beraber çok vesveseci müvesvis ma'nasına mübaleğa için sıfat ve ism olarak kullanılmıştır ki aynî vesvese kesilmiş, vesvese kaynağı demek gibidir. «Lâm» ile elvesvas, şeytanın bir ismi olmuştur, çünkü Keşşafın dedişi gibi bütün .u.lü, san'atı ve dâima üzerine düştüğü hep vesvese ve iğvadır, öyle vesvese vermekle ma'ruf olan odur. Bahirde Ebu Hayyan der ki elvesvas şeytanın ismi demişlerdir; bununla beraber vesvas şehvetlerin fısıldadığı vesveseyede denilir ki menhî olan hevayi nefistir gça. Vesvese nedir? Keşşafın ve Râgıbın da söyledikleri vechile vesvese esasen fis, his demek, yavaş fısıltı yapmak, fiskos etmek gibi gizli sese, hemsi hafîye denilir, huliyyat hışıltısına, «vesvasülhuliy» denilmesi bundandır. Kamusun kaydettiği vechile avcının ve köpeklerin yavaşça seslerine vesvese ve vesvas denilmesi de bundandır. Bundan hatırai redî'eye, ya'ni nefsin veya şeytanın kalbe ilka ettiği hayırsız, fâidesiz alçak hatıra ve dağdağaya vesvese denilmek müte'aref ve meşhur olmuştur, dilimizde ma'ruf olan da budur. «..........7 » âyeti nefsin vesvesesi hakkında, «....... » âyeti de şeytanın vesvesesi hakkındadır. «........» a gelince: hunûstan mübaleğalı ismi fâil veya o vezinde i smi mensûb olarak vesvasın sıfatıdır. Çok hunûs edici, hunûs âdeti olan demektir. «Küvviret» Sûresinde «........ » âyetinde dahi geçmiş olan hunûs lügatte lazım olarak te'ahhur ve rücu' ya'ni girilemek ve giri dönmek, ve inkıbaz ve gaybubet, ya'ni sıkılıp büzülmek, sinip gâib ve nabedid olmak ma'nalariyle alakadar olduğu gibi müte'addî olarak geriletmek, munkabız etmek, sindirip gâib etmek ma'nalarına gelir. Müfessirîn ekseriyyetle lâzımdan te'ahhur ve inkıbaz ile sinmek ma'nasını esas tutarak tefsir eylemişlerdir ki: bundan hannâs: geri çekilerek veya büzülüp sinerek fursat bulunca dönmek âdeti olan demek oluyor. Onun için biz bunu sinsi diye terceme etmeyi muvafık bulduk. Keşşafta: hunûsa mensûb, âdeti hunûs ya'ni te'ahhur etmek olandır. Çünkü Saıyd İbni Cübeyrden rivayet olunmuştur ki insan Rabbını zikrettiği vakıt şeytan hunûs eder, geri kaçar, gaflet edince de döner vesveseye başlar g ça. Râgıb da der ki: hannas, hunûs eden ya'ni Allah anıldığı zaman munkabız olan şeytandır. Bunlara göre vesvâsi hannas şeytan demek olmuş oluyor ki müfessirînin çoğu da bunu söylemişlerdir. Sûrenin âhirinde bu şeytan « ....... » diye ta'mimen beyan olunacağına göre bu da kâfidir; Bununla beraber Ebu Hayyan bunun nefse de şümulünü ve tam sinsilik ma'nasını göstererek Bahirde demiştir ki: elhannas, «........ izi üzere giri dönen vakıt vakıt gizlenendir. Ve bu vasıf, şeytanda mütemekkindir, kul Allah Tealâyı zikrettiği vakıt şeytan taahhur eder, çekinir, şehevata gelince bu da iyman ile ve Melekin ilhamiyle ve haya ile siner, çekinir, şu halde bu iki ma'na vesvasta münderic olur, « ........ » da şeytanlardan ve insanların nefislerinden demek olur. Yâhud vesvas ile murad şeytan ve kötü karînlerden yaldızcı kışkırtan, « .......» da o vesvası beyan olur gça. Hunûs müteaddi olabileceğine göre de hannas, geriletici, veya sindirici demek olur. şeytan ve şehevat hakkında bu da doğrudur, çünkü bunlar vesveseleriyle insanı geriletir, insanlık ruhunu hak yolunda terakkiden alıkor. Akıl ve fikrini çelerek sabr ü metânetini, azm-ü iradesini kırarak iyman ve iykandan, salih ameller için mücahededen çekindirir, sırf hayvanî, behimî, fânî zevklere ve yanlış yollarla türlü hîylelere, hud'alara sevkederek geriletir, tedennî, tereddî ettirerek fânî hayatta çürütüp bitirmek ister, Allah anıldıkça hak korkusu göründükçe geriler, siner, fursat buldukça döner, yüz buldukça iımarır, musallat oldukça olur, musallat olduğunu da düğümlere üfliye üfliye evham ve hayalât içinde sindire, sindire zelil-ü bednam eder bırakır. Bu ma'na itibariyle de yine sinsi diye tercemesi muvafık olur. İbni Sîna demiş ki: vesvas vesvese ika' eden kuvvedir, bu da nefsi hayvanîyi isti'male geçişi, sonra da hareketi aksine oluğu cihetiyle kuvvei mütehayyiledir. Zira nefsin asıl vichesi mebadîi mufarıkayadır, kuvvei mütehayyile onu madde ve alâ'ikıyla iştiğale doğru tuttuğu vakıt o kuvve, hunûs etmiş, ya'ni aksine hareket eylemiş olur gça. Bazıları da demiştir ki kuvvei vehmiyyedir. Çünkü o mukaddimatta akla müsa'id olur, fakat iş neticeye gelince çekinir, vesvese vermeğe teşkik etmeğe başlar gça. Âlûsînin bunlara karşı: kelâmullahi böyle tefsir etmek vesvasi hannasın şerrinden olduğu hafî değildir, diye atması da reva olmamıştır. Zira vehm-ü hayal atılınca vesvesenin yeri kalmaz. Allahın kelâmını, yarattığı hilkata nazar ve âfak ve enfüsteki âyatını tefekkür ve mütalea ederek anlamağa çalışmak şeytanın vesvesesi değil, Kur'anın nazar ve tefekkür emirlerinin iycabı olduğu da unutulmamak gerektir. Netekim Beyzavî de vesvese vereni kuvvei vehmiyye gibi diyerek iyzah etmiştir. Bunu bir temsil değil, sade tenzîre hamledip de vehm-ü hayal vesveselerinin şerrini isti'azeden haric bırakmak şeytanın en çok kullanmak istediği vasıtalarını ihmâl etmek demektir. Vesvasın vesvese iyka' eden kuvve demek olduğunda ve vesvesenin tehayyül ve tevehhüm ile alâkadar bulunduğunda vesveseye düşülmeğe sebeb yoktur, ancak bunu tahsîsa kalkışmayıp da şu beyanı ilâhînin umum ve şümulü üzere anlamak elbette daha doğrudur.' Zira vesvasi hannas nedir?' Diye tereddüde düşülmemek için şöyle beyan ve tavzîh buyurulmuştur: 114/5 ......... o ki nâsın sînerlerinde vesvese verir durur -ya'ni insanların içlerinde: gerek ferden içlerinde, gönüllerinde ve gerek cem'iyyeten içlerinde aralarında, yâhud Allahı unutanların göğüsleri bağırları içinde havassi zâhire ve bâtınelerinden hatıralarına, gönüllerine türlü vesvese sokar, sezilir sezilmez fiskos eder gibi yavaşçadan gıcıklayarak kötü telkınler yapar, fena fena temayülât, alçak alçak hissiyyat uyandırır. Bu suretle akıl ve fikirlerini çeler, türlü fenalıklara düşürür. Allah yoluna gitmekten, insanlık gayesine ermekten alıkor, nihayet dîn ve iymandan çıkarır, ebedî helâke sürükler. O vesvasi hannas işte böyle her şerrin başı olan vesveseyi gâfil insanların sînelerinde fısıldayıp duran sinsi âmil her ne ise odur. İbni Sîna der ki: nefsin birinci metıyyesi sudûrdur, zira nefsi insanînin ilk müteallakı kalbdir, onun vasıtasiyle sair âzaya yayılır, onun için vesvesenin te'siri evvelâ sudûrda olur gça. Müfessirîn diyorlar ki burada « .......... » mevsulünün i 'rabında üç vecih câ'izdir: Birincisi, sıfat olarak mahallen mecrur olmaktır ki vesvasın sıfatımüfessiresi demektir. İkincisi, onu tefsir için cümlei istinafiyye olmak üzere « ..... » takdirinde haber olarak merfu' olmaktır. Üçüncüsü, zemm üzere mansub olmaktır. Bu iki veche göre «elhannas» da vakıf hasen olur. Birincisine göre ise tefsiri Kevaşîde «vakıf caiz olmaz» demiş, lâkin Taybî buna «vakfın ademi cevazında nazar vardır. Çünkü fasıla vardır» diye ilişmiş, Keşfte de demiştir ki sıfat olunca hüsün, müsellem değildir, meğer Allahümme vakfı hasen bir fâsılai hassada bu gibisine de şâmil olması hakkında bir veche göre olsun gça. Zira Kur'anın her fâsılası güzeldir, her âyetinde vakıf da güzel olmak lâzım gelir. Âyetlerde vakıf, Resulullahın sünnetidir diye de bir rivayet vardır. Bu « ........ » dan murad Allahı zikirden gaflet edenler, ya'ni gaflet halinde olan i nsanlar olmak zâhirdir. Onun için bunun «nâsî» ya'ni unutan ma'nasına olmasını da tecviz etmişlerdir. 114/6 . ................ Cinden ve insten -ya'ni o vesvese viren gerek gizli Cin taifesinden, Cinnîlerden olsun ve gerek malûm insanlardan, insîler kısmından olsun o vesvası hannas ikisine de şamildir, ikinci bir ma'na ile: Cinden de vesvese verir, insten de vesvese verir, ya'ni Cinlerden, maba'dettabî'î gizli mahlûklardan bahsederek onlara ilişik ettirerek o cihetten de vesvese verir, insanlardan bahsederek onlara ilişik ettirerek o cihetten de vesvese verir. İbni Sînanın anlayışına göre Cin istitardan, İns isti'nastandır, umuri müstetire havassi bâtıne, ümuri müste'nese havassi zâhiredir, vesvas, kalbe vesveseyi bunlardan verir gça. Üçüncü bir ma'na i le gerek Cinden olan ve gerek insten olan nâsın sadırları içinde vesvese verir, bu suretle Cinni de azıtır, İnsi de azıtır. Dördüncüsü bir ma'na ile de, ya'ni gizli açık Cin ve İnsin şerrinden. Bu ma'naların vechi: Buradaki « .... » in, ma'nası ve teallûkudur. Bunda müfesirîn üç, dört vecih zikretmişlerdir: Birincisi «min» beyaniyye olarak « .......... » yi beyan olmasıdır ki dolayısiyle vesvasın Cinslerini beyan olur. Ya'ni o vesvese veren vesveseci şeytan iki türlüdür: biri maba'dettabî'i (metafizik) sahada gizli takımdan, Cinnîler soyundan; biri de tabiî sahada açık ünsiyyet edilen malûm insanlar soyundandır. Bu ma'na Sûrei En'am da geçtiği üzere «............» âyeti mazmununa mutabık olarak vesvasın İns ve Cîn şeytanlarından e'amm olduğunu ve hepsinin şerrinden Allaha sığınmak lüzumunu beyan olur, en açık ma'na da budur. Ebu Zer Radıyallahü anhten mervîdir ki: bir adama «sen Allaha sığındın mı İns şeytanından?» demiştir. İkincisi -« .... » ibtidaiyye olarak «..........» ve müteallık olmasıdır ki vesvese vereni değil verdiği vesvesenin mebde'ini, ciheti teallûkunu göstermiş olur. Gâh Cinlerden vesveselendirir, Gâh insanlardan vesveselendirir demek olur. Bu veche göre Cin en umumî ma'nasiyle Melâ'ikeye dahi şâmil olabilir. Gerçi melek, şerr değiil, ve vesvese vermez ise de vesveseciler onlardan da bahsederek vesvese ve iğfalâtta bulunabilirler. Üçüncüsü, «...........» daki «nâs» ı beyan olmasıdır ki Ferra ve daha bir takımları buna kail olmuşlar ve demişlerdir ki: nâs, Cinne de ıtlak olunur, Netekim Sûrei «Cin» de «..........» denildiği gibi Kelbîden menkul olduğu üzere£å « .......... » dahi denilir. Bu surette o vesvas Cinden olan nâsa da İnsten olan nâsa da vesvese verir demek olur. Sahib Keşşaf der ki: ben bunu doğru bulmam, çünkü Cinne Cin denilmesi ictinanlarından, gizliliklerinden dolayıdır, nâsa nâs denilmesi de beşer denilmesi gibi zuhurlarından dolayıdır ki ibsar ma'nasına olan iynastan me'huzdur, nâs ta'birinin ikisine de söylendiği vâkı ve sahih ve sâbit olsa bile Kur'anın fesahatine ve tesannu'dan uzak olmasına münasib olmaz. Bu ma'nayı anlamak için « ......... » ile «ennasî» murad olunmak daha iyidir ki «.........» da kesr ile okunduğu gibi olur, sonra da bu nasî Cin ve İns ile beyan edilir, çünkü sekaleyn, Allah Tealânın hakkını nisyan i le mevsuf i ki nevi'dirler g ça. Fakat bu da hilâfı zâhir olmakla beraber bu surette «sadr» ın cem'i olan sudûrun müfred olan nasîye izafeti de zevke pek mülâyim gelmez, bu veche kail olanların asıl maksadı burada ins ve insîyi mutlak insandan ehass olarak ona mukabil olan Cinni de mutlak insan cinsi ve mahiyyeti dahilinde mülahaza etmek olsa gerektir. Çünkü ins mutlak insan ma'nasına geldiği gibi insanın ünsiyyet ettiği enisine, yâr ve hemdemi ma'nasına da gelir, buna mukabil olan da tanımadığı yabancısı, mechulü demek olur. Yine bu ma'naya yakındır ki insanın nefsi ve vücudu tarafına gelene insî ve öte tarafına vahşî ta'bir olunur, meselâ elin iç yüzü ve ayağın üstü insî elin dış tarafı ve ayağın tabanı vahşîdir, ve teşrihte bu ma'na meşhurdur. Kezalik Cin gece zulmeti ve istitar ma'nasından olarak havasdan mestur olan şeylere ve alelûmum Ruhanîlere ve Ruhaniyyundan bilhassa bir kısmına derecat üzere ıtlak edildiği gibi -ki Sûrei En'am âyetinde geçmişti bak- nâsın toplandığı çok ve kalabalık cemiyetin en çok ve gür yerine de dahilini setrettiği için « ............ » denildiği lûgatta malumdur. Şu halde «......... » da nâs, ma'lum ve mechul umum i nsanlar, « .......... » daki nâs da ehass ma'nasiyle i nsînin cem'i enâsî muhaffeti nâs, ya'ni me'nus insanlar demek olur. Cinne de bunun mukabili yabancı, gizli, tanınmadık, meçhul insanlar, demek gibi olarak ikisi alelumum insanları beyan olmuş olur. Vesvâs da alelûmum insanlar cinsine vesvese veren maddî, ma'nevî, uzak, yakın her ne ise o demek olur. Bu ma'na da haddi zatında mühimdir, ve lâfzın muhtemelâtından da olabilir, ancak bunda Cinnin ma'nasını tahsîs ile beraber, daha ziyade beyana muhtac olan vesvâsı bırakıp da zâhir olan nâsı beyana geçmek vardır ki muvafık değildir, onun için bu üçüncü vecih, ma'na i'tibariyle doğru olsa bile nazımdan anlaşılması i'tibariyle pek zaıyf ve pek dolambaçlı olduğu için ta'kıdden halî değildir; bununla tefsir, fesahati Kur'ana muvafık olmaz. Yalnız Cin ve insin hass bir ma'nasını da anlatmak için zikrolunmuştur. Dördüncü bir vecih de « ............ » vesvâsı beyan veya cârrın i'adesi ve muzaf takdiriyle «........ » ma'nasında bedel olmaktır ki bunun da hasılı birinci vecih gibi olur. Bütün bu vecihler içinde en açığı birinci vecihtir. Bu suretle Cinne havassın mâverâsında olan maba'dettabî'î sahayı, «.......» da tabî'î sahayı beyan demektir. Vesvese mutlaka bunların birinden veya her ikisinden gelir. İşte bütün bunların şerrinden ve bahusus vesvesesi şerrinden insanların rabbı, insanların meliki, insanların ilâhı olan ehad, samed Allahi zülcelâla sığınmak hatime olarak emredilmiş ve bu vechile sığınanların ınayeti ilâhiyyeye mazheriyyetle korunarak hüsni hâtimeye irecekleri va'd buyurulmuştur ki bunun üzerine şükrâne olarak « .........» diye Fâtihadan başlamak ne güzeldir. Bu Sûrei celilenin harfları tekrarsız olarak sayıldığında yirmi iki harftır, Fâtiha harfleri de böyledir. Âlûsînin nakline göre bunun nüzul senelerine remz olduğunu söyliyenler olmuştur. Çünkü Kur'anın yirmi iki senede nâzil olduğunu rivayet edenler de vardır. Lâkin meşhuru yirmi üç senedir. Şu halde yirmi iki seneden fazla olmakla beraber tam yirmi üç seneye de dolmamış olduğunu söylemek hepsini tevfîk etmiş olur. Gerçi lisanî bir vaz'ı, aklî veya tabî'î bir delâleti olmıyarak mahza tesadüf kabîlinden, görünen bu gibi tevafuklara ahkâm terettüb ettirecek kadar ihticaca salih, ifadesi maksud bir ma'nayi murad nazariyle bakmak doğru olmaz ise de hakıkatte ılmi ilâhîye nazaran tesadüf mülâhazası vârid olamıyacağı ve her tesadüfün dahi nefsel'emirde bir hikmet ve ma'nası bulunmak iktıza edeceği te'emmül olunursa bu gibi tesadüflerin yerine göre remzî bir ma'na ifadesinden halî kalmıyacağı da inkâr edilemez. Bu sebeble bunları da letâifi işarat ve müstetbeâti terâkib kabîlinden olan zevkî nüktelere mülhak remizler, iymalar halinde kayd ve mütalea etmek fâideden halî olmaz. Kur'anda bu kabîlden de bir çok incelikler bulunduğu malûm, maamafih müteşabihat vadîsi demek olan bu gibi nüktelerden muhkemat hılâfına ma'nalar çıkarmağa kalkışmak, Hurûfîlik zeyg-u dalâliyle Bâtınîlik zulmetlerine sürüklenmek demek olacağı, bunun ise Kur'anın zulmetten nura götüren açık beyanına münafi olduğu da şübhesiz olmakla beraber muhkemata aykırı olmıyarak sezilen, duyulan lem'alar, lemhalar, ince ince ırfanları, zevkleri okşayan remizler, iymalar, kalden zeyade hâle aid olan ve ehlinden başkasına keşfi nikab etmiyen bedî'alar da ne kadar incelense o kadar müfid, o kadar lâtîf olur. Meselâ Kur'anın evveli besmelenin « be » sı ile başladığı, âhiri de nâsın «sîn» i i le hıtam bulduğu mülâhaza edilince bunun «bes » ya'ni yetişir, kâfî, işte o kadar demek gibi olduğu, bunun da « ...........................» mazmunu muhkemine mutabık olarak Kur'anın başka bir kitaba, diğer bir delîle ihtiyac bırakmıyacak derecede usuli dînin hepsini havî, kâfî bir hidâyet rehberi olduğuna bir remz, ya'ni «.............. » mazmuni muhkemine de işaret olması gibi anlayışlar, boş değil boştur. Netekim şu Farisî beyit de bu ma'nada söylenmiştir: ........................................................... Evvel-ü âhiri Kur'an neye ba, sîn geldi. Ya'ni rehber iki âlemde bize Kur'an bes Bunu bizde ma'ruf olan «Allah bes, bâkı heves» mazmuniyle anlamak da Kur'anın evvel-ü âhir bütün mekasıdını muhtevî olmak i'tibariyle daha cemiyyetli olacağını ıhtar eylemek dahi şübhesiz ki fâidelidir. Bunda Sûrei Tevbenin âhirindeki «......................» gibi âyetlere bilhassa işâret bulunmakla beraber Fâtihadaki isti'ane ile hatimedeki isti'aze emirlerinin tevhid ve ıhlâs gayesinde bir tatmîni vardır ki umumiyyetle matlûb olan hüsni hatıme de budur. Bununla beraber bu işaretleri harflerin ma'nayi remzîsinden çıkarmağa hacet de yoktur. Fâtiha ve Sûrei Bekarenin evveli ile ıhlâs ve mu'avvizeteyn bu üç Sûrei Bekarenin evveli ile ıhlâs ve mu'avvizeteyn bu üç Sûrenin ma'na ve mazmunu mülâhaza edildiği zaman doğrudan doğru me'anî arasındaki insicam ve münasebat ve evvel-ü âhir arasındaki ahengi vahdet silsilei fikriyye ve beyaniyyesiyle de o nükteleri ilham etmeğe kâfîdir, ve bu ahenk ve tenasüb bize Kur'an Sûrelerinin tertibi de vahy ile olduğu hakkındaki mezhebimizin kuvvet ve isabetini gösterir. Onun için sırf rümuzâtından sânih olan ma'nalar muradı ilâhî olduğuna hükmetmek doğru olmıyacağı hakkında ulemanın ıhtarını unutmamak ve maksudu karanlık yollarda aramayıp sıratı müstakîme sarılmak ehassı mekasıd olduğunu dâima göz önünde tutmak lâzımdır. Dîn günü selâmete irmek için doğru yola hidâyet talebi evveli maksad olduğu gibi o yolda insanlık meratibinin aksayı kemali olan beka' billah saadetine kavuşmak için de gizli açık her türlü vesveseden, reyb-ü gümandan sakınarak tam bir iykan ile Allah Tealânın rububiyyetine, melekûtuna, ulûhiyyetine sığınmak âhiri maksad olduğunun hatime olarak beyan buyurulmuş olması şübheden âzâde olarak gösteriyor ki insanlığın gayei saadeti iykan ile ittikadadır, hüsni hatime onunladır « .......................» dir. Ve işte lâreybefih olan bu kitabı ekmel böyle « ........... » olarak indirilmiştir. Mucebince amel edenlerde hep o güzel akıbete ermiştir. Mucebince amel de Allahın lûtf-ü tevfikıyledir. Bize düşen «............................ 6 » mîsâkıyla onu istemek ve iykan-ü ihlâs ile ona sığınmaktır. HDKD/Son söz Bu abdi âciz de hamd-ü tesbih ile onun lûtfi terbiyesine feyzı mülküne, ınâyeti ilâhiyyesine, rahmet-ü gufranına sığınarak hem kendim hem milletim, ıhvanı dînim hakkında vesveselerden âzâde kalbi selim ve vicdani müstakîm ile o âkıbeti hüsnaya tevfikını diler ve on iki senedenberi gece ve gûndüz aşkı hakk ile, gözlerinden nokta benokta eşki revân dökerek altmış senelik sahifei hayatıma kelâmullahın meal ve tefsirini yazmağa çalışan hamei nahâtimeye vaz'ı imza etmek isterken raz âşnayi cûdi hakk olmaktan bir ân fâriğ kalmak istemiyen kalbi nizarım da bu ibtihal ile hatmi mekal eder. Geldim likana irmek için işbu menzile Haşret irenlerinle beni eyleyip kerem Bir ân imiş meali kitabı vücumun Ömrüm Şu tercemanım olan satrımürtesem Levhi rızaya yazdır İlâhî bu satırım Her dem nevayı hamdini kaydeylesin kalem. ........................................... ........................................................ Yâ Rab! Bana bir huküm ihsan et ve beni salihîn zümresine ilhak buyur, ve sonrakilerde bana bir sadâkat dili «zikri cemil» tahsîs eyle. Ve beni naim cennetinin vârislerinden kıl. Yâ Rabbenâ! Bizlere eşlerimizden ve zürriyetlerimizden güzler süruru ihsan buyur ve bizleri müttakîlere pişüva kıl. Yâ Rabbenâ! Bizlere ve bizden önce iyman ile geçen ıhvanımıza mağfiret buyur, ve iyman edenlere karşı kalblerimizde bir kîn tutturma. Yâ Rabbenâ şübhe yok ki sen ra'ufsun, rahîmsin. Yâ Rabbenâ! Sanadır hamd ve evvel ve âhır. Sübhâneke yâ Rab! Şânın ne büyük! Bürhanın ne yüce!. Fâtiha senden hatime sana, Allahümme salli alâ Muhammed... ............................................. 12 Cümâdelâhire 1357 8 Ağustos 1938 Elmalı Tefsiri (Güncel Türkçesi) thumb|Şunlar eksik ve yapılmayı beliyor *Elmalı tefsirinde geçen arabi harfler sadeleştirmede yazılmamış. Birisi yazmalı *Orijinal elmalı tefsiri eklenmeli *Tablo eklenmeli Elmalı Tefsiri (Sadeleştirilmiş) 114-NAS: 114/1 İnsanlar ve Rab İnsanların Rabbine. Bütün insanların kendilerine ve işlerine sahip, terbiye edici sahibine, yani halk ve emriyle insanlar yaratan ve sanat ve kudretiyle o ğâsık, kara topraktan o duygusuz, karanlık maddeden tan gibi parlayan duygulu insanlar yetiştiren, onlara yaramaz şeyleri atıp yarar şeyleri süze süze akıtarak lütuf ve terbiyesiyle tavırdan tavıra, halden hâle kemâle erdirerek büyüte büyüte akıl ve iz'an verip insanlık gereklerini, insanlık vazifelerini duyurarak bütün yaratıklar içinde seçkin bir halde kendi cinsiyle birlikte, toplum hâlinde yaşayacak hâle getiren ve getirmekte bulunan ve bu şekilde onlara terbiye fikriyle rububiyet anlayışını öğreterek kendi varlığını sezdirip hak ve hayır uğrunda çalışmak yolunu gösteren Mevlâsına, 114/2 :İnsanlar ve Melik O insanların meliki (hükümdarı)ne. Yani o terbiye ile yetiştirilen, akıl melekeleri, insanlık güçleri gelişmeye başlayan, insanların hepsini hükmü altında tutarak bütün melekelerini ve güçlerini hayır nizam ile olgunluklarının gayesine doğru faaliyete sevketmek üzere mertebelerine, ilim ve hikmetinin gereğine göre emir ve yasak ile idare eden hükümdarına, daha açıkçası nisbî mânâ ile Rab ve melik değil, "Mülkün sahibi, sen dilediğine mülkü verirsin, dilediğinden mülkü alırsın, dilediğini yükseltirsin, dilediğini alçaltırsın. Hayır senin elindedir." (Âl-i İmrân, 3/26) âyetinin mefhumunca dilediğine mülk verip şah yapan, dilediğini de padişah iken indirip atan, dilediğini aziz, dilediğini zelil etmek kudretine hâiz olan devamlı mülk ile tam Rab'lık kendisine mahsus bulunan melikler meliki, padişahlar padişahı, hükümdarlar hükümdarına, 114/3 İnsanlar ve İlah Yani İnsanların ilâhına, o insanların hak mabuduna, yani aklı, melekeleri tamamlanmış, hakkı haksızdan, hakikati hayâlden, güzeli çirkinden, hayrı şerden, bâkî zevki fânî zevkten, kastedilen gayeyi vasıtadan, nankörlüğü şükürden fark ve ayırdedecek vicdanları hak bilgi ile aydınlanmış, bulundukları âlemin ve kendi nefislerinin mahiyetini öğrenmiş, varlıklarının hikmetini, nereden gelip nereye gittiklerini, bütün cihanın zevkinden, bu kâr ve zarar kavgasından kazancın ne olduğunu, o sevgilerin, saygıların, o ümitlerin, arzuların, o hâcetlerin dileklerin nereye bağlanacağını, gülen yüzlerin neye güldüğünü, dökülen dillerin neye döküldüğünü, ağlayan gözlerin neye ağladığını, çırpınan kalplerin ne ile tatmin edileceğini; bundan dolayı nelerden kaçınıp nelere koşmak, neye gönül verip neye dayanmak, neye sığınmak, neye tapmak lazım geldiğini anlamış; vücudda tecelli eden, zâhir (açıktan) ve bâtın (gizli olan görünmeyen)dan vicdanları saran, gayba ve şuhûd (görünen)a hâkim olan Hakk'ın cemâlindeki celâlin, celâlindeki cemâlin ebedî zevkini duyarak her işinde ihlâs ve ihsan ile ona yüz tutmuş, uğrunda can vermeyi canına minnet bilerek hüküm ve rızasına kendini teslim etmiş selîm kalp sahibi ergin insanların, maksatlarına gaye edinerek ibâdet edegeldikleri, akıllı ve reşit olmuş bütün insanların, kurtulmaları için imân ve ibâdet ile sorumlu bulundukları hak Tanrı'ya, hâsılı; yaratma ve emir, var etme ve yok etme, yaşatma ve öldürme, sevap ve ceza ile bütün tasarrufa tam kudret ve mükemmel bir ihtiyaçsızlık ile celâl ve ikramda tek olmayı gerektiren''' ilâhlık ancak kendisinin hakkı olan o Ehad (tek), Samed olan Allah'a sığınırım.' 'Rab - Melik - "Rab" ismi, rabbü'd-dâr (ev sahibi), rabbü'l-mâl (mal sahibi) gibi izafet (tamlama) ile kullanıldığı zaman Allah'dan başkasına da söylenebilir. "Melik" isminin de ondan daha özel olmakla beraber Allah'tan başkasına söylendiği bilinmektedir. Fakat ilâhlık asla şirk kabul etmediği, "'''Allah'tan başka ilâh yok." olduğu için ilâh ismi şer'an ve hakikaten Allah'a mahsustur. Şu halde Rab daha genel, melik daha özel, ilâh daha da özeldir. Burada ise maksadın, Allah Teâlâ olduğunun iyice anlaşılması için Rabbi'n-nâs , Melik'in-nâs da İlâhi'n-nâs ile beyân buyurulmuştur. Gerçi bunların Rabbe sıfat veya bedel olması da caiz görülebilirse de Zemahşerî ve diğer kritikçiler beyân atfı olmalarını tercih etmişlerdir. Fakat burada önce şunu düşünmek gerekir: Allah Teâlâ yalnız insanların değil, her şeyin Rabbi ve bütün âlem onun Rablığı, Melikliği, İlâhlığı nizamı altında dizili olduğu halde burada niçin "Rab " ismi önce insanlara izafetle tahsis buyurulup da sonra "İnsanların hükümdarı, insanların ilâhı" diye açıklamaya lüzum görülmüş ve niçin (nâs) üç defa tekrar edilmiştir? Bunun nüktesi: 1- Kur'ân'ın iniş hikmeti insanların terbiyesi, insanları doğru yola hidâyet ve irşad olduğu için bunu başında olduğu gibi sonunda da bilhassa hatırlatmak ile insan rûhunun terbiyesine Allah'ın yardımının artması hususunu anlatmak ve bu şekilde Kur'ân'ın sonundan başına dönüp baktırmaktır. "Sığınırım de!" emirleri Fatiha Sûresi'nin "Bize doğru yolu göster." (Fatiha, 1/6) duâsına son cevap olarak doğrudan doğruya bir sığındırma ve koruma irşâdı olduğu için Bakara Sûresi'nin başındaki "Müttakîler (Allah'tan gereğince korkanlar) için yol göstericidir." (Bakara, 2/2) âyetinin mânâsının bir ölçüsü olduğu gibi, "İnsanların Rabbi" buyurulması "Ey insanlar, sizi ve sizden öncekileri yaratan Rabbinize kulluk edin ki, (Allah'ın azabından) korunasınız." (Bakara, 2/21) hitabını hatırlatarak sonu başa bağlamıştır. Hatim indirmede başa dönülerek "hâll-i mürtehil" yapılması da bu nükte ile uyumludur. 2- Ebu's-Suud 'un beyân ettiği üzere bunda "iâzeye şâyân bir istiâze minhâcına" yani korumaya lâyık bir sığınış yoluna irşâd vardır. Çünkü Rabbine sığınanın, fertlerinden bir fert bulunduğu insan cinsi içinde terbiyesi, köleliği, kulluğu ile Rabbine intisab edişi ve tevessülü, rahmet ve acımanın artmasının sebeplerindendir. Ve Allah Teâlâ'nın bunu böyle emir buyurması bu şekilde korumaya kesin vaadde bulunduğuna delâlet eden kerem delillerindendir. Bir de burada sığınılan şer, özellikle nizamlara düşmanlığı ile bilinen şeytanın şerridir. Bundan korunmak için insanların ona karşı Allah'ın terbiyesi altında, hükümranlığı içinde, kulluk safında dizilmelerini Kur'ân'la savunmaktır. "Benim halis kullarım üzerinde senin saltanatın yoktur." (Hıcr, 15/42 ) yüksek sözünün mânâsı üzere şeytanın nüfûz ve saldırısından korunacaklarına bir işaret de vardır. Bir insan ferdinin böyle "İnsanların Rabbine, insanların hükümdarına, insanların ilâhına sığınırım." diye mertebeden mertebeye en gelişmiş toplum nizamı içinde sığınması, "Ey Rabbim, ey hükümdarım, ey ilâhım, beni terbiye edip yetiştiren sen, benim bütün varlığımı veren ve bütün muradlarımı verecek olan, kendisine en yüksek sevgi ve saygı ile ibadet ve kulluk etmek borcum ve en üstün görevim bulunan mabudum, tanrım, tek sığınacağım, penahım sensin, ben ancak sana sığınırım ve sığınıyorum." demek mânâsında olmakla beraber, öyle demekten daha belâgatlıdır. Çünkü insanlık mertebelerinin en yüksek saffı bulunan ilâhîler saffında, ehlullah (Allah ehli) cemaati içinde bir mevki alacak şekilde korunmak üzere Rablığın en yüksek ve en küllî (genel) tecellisi demek olan ilâhlık hüküm ve yardımına toptan sığınmak hem kudret ve rahmetin kapsamını itiraf ile hamd ve senânın yüksekliği, hem de cimrilikten, kendini beğenmişlikten sakınarak hemcinslerine erişmiş olan nimetleri kendine erişmiş sayacak kadar şükran hissi ile hayırlı olmayı içermek itibarıyla elbette ferdî olarak sığınmaktan daha belâğatlıdır. Onun için cemaatle olan ibâdet ve duânın fazileti daha yüksektir. Beydâvî gibi bazı tefsirciler "İnsanların Rabbi" diye tahsis etmenin nüktesi, burada sığınılan vesvese şerrinin insan ruhlarına mahsus bir şer olduğunu söylemekle yetinmişlerse de yeterli değildir. "Nâs" kelimesinin tekrar edilip de "Onların hükümdârı ve onların ilâhı" diye zamir ile yetinilmemesinin sebebine gelince: Keşşâf sahibi bunun beyan atfı olmasının gereğine yorarak demiştir ki: "Çünkü beyan atfı, beyan içindir. Şu halde gizleme (zamir getirme) değil, açık isim getirme yeri olmuştur." Razî bununla beraber bir de, şöyle der: "Bu tekrar, insanların şerefini artırmayı gerektirir. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ kendisini insanların Rabbi, insanların Meliki, insanların ilâhı olmasıyla tanıtıyor demektir. Eğer insanlar yaratılmışların en şereflisi olmasaydı, elbette kitabının bitiminde kendisini insanların Rabbi, Meliki ve İlâhı diye tarif etmez, kitabını bu tarif ile bitirmezdi." Bu açıklamaya göre (en-Nâs), üçünde de aynı mânâda olarak sırf beyan ve takrir ile insanlığın şerefini artırmak için tekrar olunmuştur, demek olur ki, Ebu's-Suud da bunu tercih etmiştir. Alûsî de: "Bir şeyin marife (belirli) olarak tekrar edilmesi halinde ikinci, evvelin aynı olması" çoğunluk kâidesinden dolayı bunu tercih etmiş ise de, fâsılanın fâsılasız olarak aynen tekrarı hilâfı (tersi) açık olma ve beyân atfı da nâsa değil, Rabb'e ait bulunmak hasebiyle her birinde muzafun ileyhin muzafa (tamlayanın tamlanana) göre başkaca bir mânâ beyan etmiş olması daha doğru ve daha faydalıdır. Anılan kaidenin çoğunluğu da tersine karine (ip ucu) bulunmamakla kayıtlı olduğu malumdur. Onun için bunu daha çok uzatanlar burada tekrar olmayıp, bu nüktelerden başka bir de insan nefislerinin derecelerine ve yükselmedeki mertebelerine bir tenbih dahi olduğunu söylemişlerdir. İbnü Sina ve bazı ârifler demişlerdir ki: Zira insan nefsi asıl fıtratında Allah'ı bilmek ve Allah'ı sevmekle süslenmeye kâbiliyetlidir, fakat ilk önceleri bu bilgilerden boş olur. Nitekim "Allah sizi annelerinizin karnından çıkardığı zaman hiçbir şey bilmiyordunuz." (Nahl, 16/78) buyurulmuştur. Buna maddî akıl (akl-ı heyûlâî) mertebesi denilir. Sonra ikinci mertebede onda evveliyyât (başlangıçlar) ve bedîhiyyat (apaçık şeyler) denilen ilk ilimler hâsıl olur ki, bunlarla fikrî mechulleri arayıp bilmeye ulaşılır. Buna, akıl bi'l-meleke (meleke ile akıl) mertebesi denilir. Sonra da işin sonunda o fikrî meçhuller kuvveden fiile (his hâlinden, iş hâline) çıkarılır ki, buna da akıl bi'l-fiil (fiil ile akıl) mertebesi denilir. İşte "İnsanların Rabbine sığınırım, de!", insanî nefis mertebelerinden ilk mertebeye işârettir ki, bu onun gerek bedihî (apaçık) ve gerek kesbî (çalışmakla elde edilen) bütün ilimlerden uzak bulunduğu hâlidir. Nefis bu mertebede, onu terbiye edecek ve o apaçık bilgilerle süsleyecek terbiyeciye muhtaçtır. Sonra o apaçık bilgilerin meydana geldiği ikinci mertebede onlardan fikrî ilimlere geçme melekesi meydana gelir ki "İnsanların hükümdarı" bu mertebeye işaret eder. Sonra da üçüncü mertebede fikrî ilimlerin düşünce ve tasarıdan, fiile çıkmasıyla nefsin tam kemâli hâsıl olur ki "İnsanların ilâhı" da bu mertebeye işaret eder. Demek ki burada "nâs" kelimesinin üç defa zikri, aynı mânâda tekrar olmayıp, her birinde insana ait nefsin bir mertebesine işaret olunarak Hak Sübhânehu ve Teâlâ kendisini insanlığın her mertebesinde tecelli eden hüküm ve tasarrufuna göre birer isim ile isim vererek tanıtmıştır. Razî, Felâk Sûresi'nde bunu nakletmekle beraber, burada bu farkı şöyle özetler: "Evvela Rabb'i zikr ile başlamıştır. O, tedbir ve ıslah ile tasarruf edendir. Bu ise Hak Teâlâ'nın insana olan ilk nimetlerindendir. Ta onu terbiye ederek, yetiştirip ona akıl verinceye kadar ki, o zaman insan kendisinin kul ve Rabbinin melik olduğuna delili anlar. Onun için ikincide "melik" zikredilmiştir. Sonra da ona ibadet gerek ve üzerine vacip olduğunu ve mabûdunun o ibadete layık bulunduğunu anlayınca onun ilâh olduğunu tanır. Bir de kulun Rabbinden ilk tanıdığı, O'nun, katındaki açık ve gizli nimetlerden ihsan eden lütuf sahibi olmasıdır. Bu Rabdır, sonra onun bu sıfatlarına bilgiden, celâletini ve halka muhtaç olmadığını marifete intikâl eder, o zaman onun hükümdar olduğunu bilir. Çünkü hükümdar, başkası kendisine muhtaç, kendisi başkasından zengin olandır. Sonra kul O'nu böyle tanıyınca O'nun yükseklik ve yücelikte vasfedenlerin vasfı üzerinde bulunduğunu ve O'nun yükseklik ve azametinde akılların şaşkın ve hayrette kaldığını anlar. Ve o zaman O'nu tapılacak tek ilâh olarak tanır." Beydâvî de bunu şöyle ifade etmiştir: Bu yüksek nazımda o Rabb'in sığınmaya layık, sığındırmaya kâdir ve O'na karşı koymanın mümkün olmadığına delâlet etmekle beraber, yaratıcısını tanımak için yönelen düşünce ehlinin mertebelerine de işaret vardır. Çünkü o, ilk bakışta kendi üzerinde gördüğü açık ve gizli nimetlerden, kendisinin bir Rabbi olduğunu bilir. Sonra bakışta derinleşir, nihayet gerçekleşir ki, o Hak Teâlâ he rşeyden zengin ve her şeyin zatı O'nun ve emrinin masrafları O'ndandır, O hak hükümdardır. Sonra bununla istidlâl eder ki, ibadete layık olan ancak O'dur, başka yoktur. Bir de bunda sıfatın ihtilafını, zatın ihtilâfı yerine indirmekle alışılmış istiâze vecihlerinin hepsi toplanmış olur. Yani âdet, mühim bir belaya duçâr olan kimse işini önce ana-babası gibi ulusuna ve terbiyecisine sunar, onların defetmeye güçleri yetmezse hükümdarına, sultanına çıkarır. O da derdini gideremezse onu hükümdarların hükümdarı ve her şikayet ve sığınmanın son mercii olan Hak Teâlâ'ya şikayet eder. Bu âdet üzere burada Allah'a hem Rablık sıfatıyla, hem meliklik sıfatıyla, hem ilâhlık sıfatıyla sığınmak vecihleri toplanmıştır ki, bunda sığınılan âfetin büyüklüğüne de işâret vardır." Bazıları tekrar olmadığını anlatmak için daha sade olarak şöyle demişlerdir: İlk "nâs", cenin ve çocuklar gibi terbiyeye muhtaç olanlar; ikincisi siyasete muhtaç olan gençler ve orta yaşlılar; üçüncüsü sırf Allah'a yönelmiş olan ibâdet ediciler ve yetkinlerdir. Görülüyor ki üç "nâs" arasında bu gösterilen farkların hepsi de mühim ve dikkate şâyândır. Bazısı daha felsefî, bazısı daha edebî, bazısı da sade olmakla beraber hepsi de birbirine yakındır. Dil nokta-i nazarından bunların karinesi (ip ucu) de muzaf olan Rab, Melik ve İlâh isimlerinin mefhum ve ilişiği olanlardaki umum ve husus farkıdır. Rab ismi terbiyeden olduğu, terbiye hakkı da sahip olmaya dayandığı için akıl sahibi olanları da olmayanları da ilgilendirdiği için daha geneldir. Bu karine (ipucu) ile "insanların Rabbi"nde "'nâs"ın akıllı, akılsız bütün insan cinsini içine alması gerekir. "Melik" ismi ise "mîm"in ötresiyle mülk veya melekûttan olduğu, bu da "mîm"in esresiyle "milk"ten daha özel olarak akıllıların tümü üzerinde siyâset ile tedbir ve işlerin idaresi mânâsından geldiği, "melekût" da bunun mübalâğası bulunduğu için "melik", "rab"dan daha özeldir. Nitekim Ragıb der ki: "Mim"in ötresiyle mülk, toplum üzerinde emir ve yasak ile tasarruftur ve akıllılar üzerinde siyasete tahsis edilmiştir. Onun için "İnsanların hükümdarı" denilir de, "Varlıkların hükümdarı" denilmez. Şu halde "melik'in-nâs"daki "nâs" bütün insan cinsi içinden aklı eren insanlar olması lazım gelir. En derin sevgi, en yüksek hürmet ile ibadete lâyık olmayı ifade eden ilâhlık, hak tanrılık ise en mükemmel sıfat olduğundan bunun muzaf olduğu üçüncü "nâs"ın da akıl ve vicdan, iman ve iz'an, ahlâk ve irfan, insaf fikri, güzel amel gibi insanlık melekelerinde az çok bir kemâl, bir erginlik, bir yetkinlik bulunan insanlar olması akla gelir. Şu halde birinci "nâs"ın, rablık hükmünce hepsinden daha genel olarak henüz ilk terbiyeye muhtaç ve aklî melekesi oluşmamış cenin ve çocuklar gibiler de dahil olmak üzere "istiğrak lâmı" ile bütün insan cinsini içine almış olması açıktır. Yani terbiye edilip yetiştirilmiş, büyütülmüş insanlar da hariç olmaz. Çünkü meliklik ve ilâhlık hükmünü de içine alan Rablık hükmü onlarda fiilen sabittir. Gerek başlangıcında, gerek sonunda hiç bir insan ondan âzade ve ihtiyaçsız değildir. Şu kadar ki bunda ilk mertebe de dahil bulunduğundan yükselme mertebelerindeki farkı ortaya çıkarmak isteyenler, bilhassa onu anlatmayı mühim görmüşlerdir. Maksadları ilkel insanlara tahsis değildir. Gerçi "nâs" deyiminin bazan âdi insanlar mânâsına hakaret etmek için kullanıldığı da biliniyor ise de, bu mânâ "nâs" mânâsındaki genellikten doğmuş olduğu gibi Rab isminin izafeti de bir şeref ifade ettiğinden dolayı burada hakaret etme kastına zıt olacağından, bunun gereği olan genellemeyi özelleştirmeye karine (ipucu) yoktur. "Lâm"ın istiğraka yorulması lazım gelir. Yoksa Rablığı, meliklik ve ilâhlık ile beyâna vecih kalmaz, arada zıtlık olurdu. Hatta tekrarı tercih edenler bundan dolayı tercih etmişlerdir. Ancak atf-ı beyânda asıl maksad mânâyı beyan etmek değil, tasdik olunanı ve müsemmâ (isimlenen)yı beyândır. Ebu Hafs Ömer, denildiği zaman, Ebu Hafs ile Ömer arasında beyân, mefhumu değil, müsemmâ (isimlenen)yı beyandır. Ve onun için Ebu Hayyan beyan atfında meşhur olan, sıfat ile değil, camid isimle olmaktır, diye Keşşâf'a ilişmiştir. Âlûsî de buradakilerin camid isim hükmünde olduğu beyâniyle ona cevap vermiştir ki, maksadı isimleri burada vasıflık durumundan dolayı değil, Allah'ın isimlerinden olmak üzere sırf isim yerinde olarak beyân atfı olduklarını söylemek olacaktır. O halde ikinci "nâs", birincinin büsbütün aynı olması gerekmeyeceği gibi, büsbütün başka olması da gerekmez. Şu kadar ki burada kastedilen mânâya geçmek için vasıflık mânâsıyla izafetin beyanda âleti düşünmek gibi tasavvuruna ihtiyaç bulunduğu da inkâr edilemez. Şu halde maksad "nâs"ı beyân değil, Rab mefhumunu da beyân değil, Rabbin zatını daha özel olan sıfat veya isimleriyle beyân olduğundan dolayı her birinde "nâs"ın ona göre düşünülmesi daha açık olur. Bu şekilde ikinci "nâs"da "lâm"ı ahd ile örfî istiğraka yormaya bir karine (ipucu) bulunmuş olacağından bu, birinciden daha özel olarak terbiye olunan insanlar içinden yetişmeye, aklî melekeleri ve insanî güçleri gelişmeye başlamış, her birinde isteyerek gayret ve çalışma yetkisi meydana gelmiş, bundan dolayı hayır nizamını bozacak şekilde birbirleriyle çekişme ve toplanma yeteneği yüz göstermiş olup da yaratılışlarının hikmeti olan menfaatleri hak ve adalet dairesinde telif ve çekişmeleri ortadan kaldırarak ve her biri ehliyet ve yeteneğine göre gayret göstermekle sorumlu tutularak toplum halinde yardımlaşmak üzere yaşayabilmeleri için siyâsete ve "bilfiil akıl" denilen fikir ve idrâk ile sevk ve idâre, muhafaza ve korumaya muhtaç bütün akıllı, ergin insanlar toplumu olmak lazım gelir ki, küçük büyük, gelmiş, geçmiş ve gelecek bütün insan cinsi üzerinde Rablığı geçerli olan tek Rab ve böyle bütün akıllı ergin insanlar üzerinde mülkü, melekûtu hakim ve dâim tek hükümdar şüphesiz ki ne insanlar içinden, ne de yaratıklardan birisi olması mümkün olmaz. Bu, en yüksek, en gelişmiş insanların ibadet ve ubûdiyet ile kulluğu kendilerine en mukaddes görev bildikleri, muhabbet ve rızasını en yüksek maksat edindikleri ve bu şevk ile onun sevgili kul ve esirleri safında dizilmeyi canlarına minnet saydıkları tek mabûd, o, gönülleri doyulmaz ebedî vuslat aşkıyla titreten, güzellik edenlerde daha yüksek güzellik neşesini uyandırarak her an kendisine doğru sıdk ve mücahede ile yaklaşma aşkını heyecanlandıran, her temiz sevgide bir güzellik ânı; nefesleri tıkayan, yürekleri çatlatan, akılları dehşete düşüren ve sersemleştiren her acı korkuda bir celâl cilvesi gösteren ilâhlık saltanatı şeriksiz olarak kendisine mahsus bulunan Hak Teâlâ olabilir. Ve onun için "İnsanların ilâhı" diye beyan buyurulmuştur. O halde bu üçüncü "nâs" akıllı insanlar içinden peygamberler, sıddîklar, şehidler, salihler ve Allah'ın birliğine iman edip de onlara uyan ve onlara arkadaş olmak, onlarla haşrolunmak isteyen hâlis mümin erkek ve kadınlar, müslüman erkek ve kadınlar gibi kâmil insanlar, yani Fâtiha Sûresi'nde "Kendilerine nimet verdiğin, gazab edilmemiş ve sapmamışların yoluna." (Fâtiha, 1/6-7) ve Bakara Sûresi'nin başında "Ahirete kesinlikle iman ederler. İşte onlar, Rablerinden bir hidâyet üzeredirler ve umduklarına erenler işte onlardır." (Bakara, 2/4-5) buyurulan insanlar olması gerekir. Hakikaten sığındırılıp korunmaları vaad olunanlar da bunlardır. Bununla beraber insanların Rablık, mülk, ilâhlık hükümleri altında birer âyette üç tavır ile tekrar etmesi "Allah'ı nasıl inkâr edersiniz ki, siz ölüler idiniz, sizi o diriltti, yine öldürecek, yine diriltecek, sonra O'na döndürüleceksiniz." (Bakara, 2/28), "De ki: Allah sizi yaşatıyor, sonra sizi öldürüyor. Sonra sizi, kıyamet gününe topla(yıp getir)ecektir ki, onda şüphe yoktur. Fakat insanların çoğu bilmezler." (Câsiye, 45/26) gibi âyetlerde hatırlatılan yaşatma ve öldürme mertebeleri ile âhiret günü tavırlarını da hatırlatmaktan hâli değildir. Bu bakımdan şöyle demek olur: İnsanlar ölüler iken, yani hayatsız yer, cansız madde, ölü toprak iken onları, Rablık hükmüyle hayat verip insan yapan nâsın Rabb'ine, sonra o hayattaki insanları Melik'lik hükmüyle idare ederken siyaset edip öldüren insanların hükümdarına, sonra da o öldürdüğü insanları ilâhlık hükmüyle ebedî ahiret hayatıyla yeniden diriltip toplayarak cezalarını vermek üzere ilâhî huzuruna döndürecek olan, yani kudreti bu kadar büyük ve akıllıların hayırlısı olan insanların ilâhına sığınırım de. Ona böyle sığınmak ise, sonunda muhakkak olan zoraki döndürmeden önce her emrine hazır olmak üzere isteğe bağlı dönüş demek olan tevbe ve hak yola dönüş ile "Kul(um) bana nafile (ibadet)ler ile yaklaşmaya devam eder. Ta ki ben onun kulağı, gözü ve kalbi oluncaya kadar." kudsî hadisi gereğince yaklaşarak "Allah'da bâkî olmak"ta karar azmi olmuş olur ki, bu da "Ancak sana ibadet eder ve ancak senden yardım isteriz." (Fâtiha, 1/5) anlaşmasının fiilî sonucu demek olan kurtuluş ve büyük zaferdir. Ne mutlu buna eren kullara! Şimdi görülüyor ki, önceki sûrede sığınılan "müsteâzünbih" (kendisine sığınılan) ancak bir sıfat ile zikrolunmuştu, "Felâkın Rabbi." Halbuki istiâze olunan (sığınılan) âfet, "mâhalâk" (yarattığın)ın şerri üç çeşit âfet sayılmıştı: Ğâsık, neffâsat, hâsid. Bu sûrede ise sığınılan "Rabbi'n-nâs, meliki'n-nâs, ilâhi'n-nâs" üç sıfatla zikrolunuyor, kendisinden sığınılan ise bir şerdir. Demek ki bu şer, bu âfet önceki âfetlerin hepsinden büyük, hepsinden tehlikelidir. Ve bundan korunmayı insan hayatının bütün safhalarında ve özellikle son deminde en özel maksad olarak bilmek lazım gelir. Demek ki sığınmak için senâ (övme) dahi istenilen matlûbun kadrine göre olması icap eder. İnsana dışından gelen âfâkî (nesnel, objektif) şerler ne kadar büyük zarar ve fenalık olursa olsun, ona ne kadar acı, elem ve ıztırap verirse versin onda insanın kendi düşüncesinden, inancından, iradesinden, kazanmasından bir sebep olma bulunmadıkça, o şey onun hakikatına nüfuz etmez, ruhunu kirletmez, Allah katında sorumlu kılmaz, hakikatte onun hesabına bir şer sayılmaz. Bilakis o yüzden elem ve zahmet çektiği için ecir ve sevap bile alır. Çünkü o, onun yaptığı bir şey değildir. Onun sorumluluğu yapana aittir. Halbuki insanın kendinden gelen veya az çok meyil ve irâdesine yaklaştırılarak kendine yaptırtılan şer, kendi şerridir. O, ondan sorumludur, ruhunu kirletmiş, kendi kendine düşmanlık etmiş olur. İnsan nefsinin en büyük âfeti işte böyle kendi içinden gelen fenalık, içindeki bozukluk, imânsızlık, iradesizlik, himmetsizlik, yanlış anlayış, yanlış düşünüş, fena temayül, aldanış, basiretsizlik, kararsızlık, hâsılı bir kelime ile şüphecilik, vesveseciliktir. "Mecruhu sanma cerh-i mücerreddir öldüren, Âfât-ı bâtıniyyedir aslı musîbetin" Güncel Türkçesi: "Yaralıyı, yalnız yaranın öldürdüğünü sanma. Musîbetin aslı, bâtınî âfetlerdir." 4. Onun için Kur'an'ın başında şüpheyi bertaraf etmekle, imân ve âhireti bilmek korunmanın, kurtuluşun ilk şartı olarak tesbit edildiği gibi, sonunda da her şerre sürükleyen sinsî vesvesenin şerrinden sığınma emrolunarak buyuruluyor ki: ye müteallıktır. O hannâs vesvesecinin şerrinden, yani geri geri çekilip sinen, sinip sinip aldatmak, Hak yolundan geriletip fenalığa sürüklemek için döne döne vesvese vermek âdeti olan o dönek, o sinsi, o geriletici vesvese kaynağının şerrinden sığınırım. Esasen vesvese mânâsına masdar ismi veya muzaaf rubâînin masdarı bu vezinde de geldiğine göre masdar olmakla beraber çok vesveseci, müvesvis mânâsına mübalağa için sıfat ve isim olarak kullanılmıştır ki, aynı vesvese kesilmiş vesvese kaynağı demek gibidir. "Lâm" ile "el-vesvâs", şeytanın bir ismi olmuştur. Çünkü Keşşâf'ın dediği gibi bütün meşgûliyeti, sanatı ve daima üzerine düştüğü hep vesvese ve azdırmadır. Öyle vesvese vermekle bilinen odur. Bahru'l-Muhit'de Ebu Hayyan der ki: "el-Vesvâs, şeytanın ismi demişlerdir, bununla beraber vesvas şehvetlerin fısıldadığı vesveseye de denilir ki yasaklanmış olan nefsin arzularıdır." Vesvese nedir? Keşşâf'ın ve Ragıb'ın da söyledikleri vechile vesvese esasen fis, hiş demek, yavaş fısıltı yapmak, fiskos etmek gibi gizli sese, gizli fısıltıya denilir. Zinet eşyası hışıltısına "vesvâsü'l-huliy" denilmesi bundandır. Kamus'un kaydettiği vechile avcının ve köpeklerin yavaşça seslerine vesvese ve vesvâs denilmesi de bundandır. Bundan hâtırâ-i redîeye, yani nefsin veya şeytanın kalbe koyduğu hayırsız, faydasız, alçak hatıra ve dağdağaya vesvese denilmek meşhur olmuştur, dilimizde bilinen de budur. "Nefsinin ona ne fısıldadığını biliriz." (Kâf, 50/16) âyeti nefsin vesvesesi hakkında, "Şeytan ona (Âdem'e) fısıldadı." (Tâhâ, 20/120) âyeti de şeytanın vesvesesi hakkındadır. a gelince: "Hunûs"tan mübalâğalı ism-i fâil veya o vezinde ism-i mensub olarak vesvâsın sıfatıdır. Çok hunûs edici, hunûs âdeti olan demektir. Küvvirat Sûresi'nde "Gündüzleri kaybolup geceleri ortaya çıkan bütün yıldızlara." (Küvvirat, 81/15-16) âyetinde de geçmiş olan hunûs, lugatta lazım (geçişsiz) fiil olarak teahhur ve rücû yani gerilemek ve geri dönmek, sıkılıp büzülmek, sinip kaybolmak ve görünmez olmak mânâlarıyla ilgili olduğu gibi, müteaddî (geçişli) fiil olarak geriletmek, munkabız etmek, sindirip kaybetmek mânâlarına gelir. Tefsirciler çoğunlukla lâzım fiilden geç kalma ve inkıbaz ile sinmek mânâsını esas tutarak tefsir etmişlerdir ki, bundan "hannâs" geri çekilerek veya büzülüp sinerek fırsat bulunca dönmek âdeti olan demek oluyor. Onun için biz bunu sinsi diye tercüme etmeyi uygun bulduk. Keşşâf'ta: "Hunûsa mensup, âdeti hunûs yani geri kalmak olandır. Çünkü Sâid b. Cübeyr'den rivayet olunmuştur ki, insan Rabbini zikrettiği zaman şeytan hunûs eder, geri kaçar, gaflet edince de döner vesveseye başlar." der. Ragıb da der ki: "Hannâs, hunûs eden, yani Allah anıldığı zaman geri kalan şeytandır." Bunlara göre "Vesvâs-i hannâs" şeytan demek olmuş oluyor ki, tefsircilerin çoğu da bunu söylemişlerdir. Sûrenin sonunda bu şeytan 5. Onun için Kur'an'ın başında şüpheyi bertaraf etmekle, imân ve âhireti bilmek korunmanın, kurtuluşun ilk şartı olarak tesbit edildiği gibi, sonunda da her şerre sürükleyen sinsî vesvesenin şerrinden sığınma emrolunarak buyuruluyor ki: ye müteallıktır. O hannâs vesvesecinin şerrinden, yani geri geri çekilip sinen, sinip sinip aldatmak, Hak yolundan geriletip fenalığa sürüklemek için döne döne vesvese vermek âdeti olan o dönek, o sinsi, o geriletici vesvese kaynağının şerrinden sığınırım. Esasen vesvese mânâsına masdar ismi veya muzaaf rubâînin masdarı bu vezinde de geldiğine göre masdar olmakla beraber çok vesveseci, müvesvis mânâsına mübalağa için sıfat ve isim olarak kullanılmıştır ki, aynı vesvese kesilmiş vesvese kaynağı demek gibidir. "Lâm" ile "el-vesvâs", şeytanın bir ismi olmuştur. Çünkü Keşşâf'ın dediği gibi bütün meşgûliyeti, sanatı ve daima üzerine düştüğü hep vesvese ve azdırmadır. Öyle vesvese vermekle bilinen odur. Bahru'l-Muhit'de Ebu Hayyan der ki: "el-Vesvâs, şeytanın ismi demişlerdir, bununla beraber vesvas şehvetlerin fısıldadığı vesveseye de denilir ki yasaklanmış olan nefsin arzularıdır." Vesvese nedir? Keşşâf'ın ve Ragıb'ın da söyledikleri vechile vesvese esasen fis, hiş demek, yavaş fısıltı yapmak, fiskos etmek gibi gizli sese, gizli fısıltıya denilir. Zinet eşyası hışıltısına "vesvâsü'l-huliy" denilmesi bundandır. Kamus'un kaydettiği vechile avcının ve köpeklerin yavaşça seslerine vesvese ve vesvâs denilmesi de bundandır. Bundan hâtırâ-i redîeye, yani nefsin veya şeytanın kalbe koyduğu hayırsız, faydasız, alçak hatıra ve dağdağaya vesvese denilmek meşhur olmuştur, dilimizde bilinen de budur. "Nefsinin ona ne fısıldadığını biliriz." (Kâf, 50/16) âyeti nefsin vesvesesi hakkında, "Şeytan ona (Âdem'e) fısıldadı." (Tâhâ, 20/120) âyeti de şeytanın vesvesesi hakkındadır. a gelince: "Hunûs"tan mübalâğalı ism-i fâil veya o vezinde ism-i mensub olarak vesvâsın sıfatıdır. Çok hunûs edici, hunûs âdeti olan demektir. Küvvirat Sûresi'nde "Gündüzleri kaybolup geceleri ortaya çıkan bütün yıldızlara." (Küvvirat, 81/15-16) âyetinde de geçmiş olan hunûs, lugatta lazım (geçişsiz) fiil olarak teahhur ve rücû yani gerilemek ve geri dönmek, sıkılıp büzülmek, sinip kaybolmak ve görünmez olmak mânâlarıyla ilgili olduğu gibi, müteaddî (geçişli) fiil olarak geriletmek, munkabız etmek, sindirip kaybetmek mânâlarına gelir. Tefsirciler çoğunlukla lâzım fiilden geç kalma ve inkıbaz ile sinmek mânâsını esas tutarak tefsir etmişlerdir ki, bundan "hannâs" geri çekilerek veya büzülüp sinerek fırsat bulunca dönmek âdeti olan demek oluyor. Onun için biz bunu sinsi diye tercüme etmeyi uygun bulduk. Keşşâf'ta: "Hunûsa mensup, âdeti hunûs yani geri kalmak olandır. Çünkü Sâid b. Cübeyr'den rivayet olunmuştur ki, insan Rabbini zikrettiği zaman şeytan hunûs eder, geri kaçar, gaflet edince de döner vesveseye başlar." der. Ragıb da der ki: "Hannâs, hunûs eden, yani Allah anıldığı zaman geri kalan şeytandır." Bunlara göre "Vesvâs-i hannâs" şeytan demek olmuş oluyor ki, tefsircilerin çoğu da bunu söylemişlerdir. Sûrenin sonunda bu şeytan 6. "cinlerden ve insanlardan" diye genelleştirilerek beyân olunacağına göre bu da yeterlidir. Bununla beraber Ebu Hayyan bunun nefse de şümûlünü ve tam sinsilik mânâsını göstererek Bahir'de demiştir ki: "el-Hannâs, "İzi üzere geri dönen, zaman zaman gizlenendir." Ve bu vasıf, şeytanda yerleşmiştir. Kul Allah Teâlâ'yı zikrettiği zaman şeytan geriler, çekinir. Şehvetlere gelince: Bu da imân ile ve meleğin ilhamiyle, hayâ ile siner, çekinir. Şu halde bu iki mânâ "vesvas"ta mevcuttur, da "Şeytanlardan ve insanların nefislerinden" demek olur. Yahut vesvâs ile murad, şeytan ve kötü yakınlardan yaldızcı, kışkırtan, da o "vesvâs"ı beyan olur. "Hunûs" müteaddi (geçişli) olabileceğine göre de "hannâs", geriletici veya sindirici demek olur. Şeytan ve şehvetler hakkında bu da doğrudur. Çünkü bunlar vesveseleriyle insanı geriletir, insanlık rûhunu hak yolunda ilerlemekten alıkoyar. Akıl ve fikrini çelerek sabır ve metanetini, azim ve irâdesini kırarak imân ve şeksiz ilimden, güzel ameller için mücahededen çekindirir, sırf hayvanî, fanî zevklere ve yanlış yollarla türlü hilelere, aldatışlara sevkederek geriletir, aşağılatarak ve soysuzlaştırarak fânî hayatta çürütüp bitirmek ister. Allah anıldıkça, hak korkusu göründükçe geriler, siner, fırsat buldukça döner, yüz buldukça şımarır, musallat oldukça olur, musallat olduğunu da düğümlere üfleye üfleye vehimler ve hayâller içinde sindire sindire alçaltır ve adı kötüye çıkmış eder bırakır. Bu mânâ itibarıyla da yine sinsi diye tercemesi uygun olur. İbnü Sinâ demiş ki: Vesvâs, vesvese veren düşüncedir. Bu da hayvansal nefsi kullanmaya geçişi, sonra da hareketi aksine oluşu cihetiyle hayâl gücüdür. Zira nefsin asıl vechesi ayırıcı prensipleredir. Hayal edici güç onu madde ve ilişkileriyle meşgul olmaya doğru tuttuğu zaman o güç, hunûs etmiş, yani tersine hareket etmiş olur. Bazıları da demiştir ki, kuruntu gücüdür. Çünkü o başlangıçlarda akla uygun gelir. Fakat iş sonuca gelince çekinir, vesvese vermeye, şüpheye düşürmeye başlar. Âlûsî'nin bunlara karşı, "Allah'ın kelâmını böyle tefsir etmek vesvâs-i hannâsın şerrinden olduğu gizli değildir." demesi de yerinde olmamıştır. Zira kuruntu ve hayâl atılınca vesvesenin yeri kalmaz. Allah'ın kelâmını, yarattığı tabiata bakarak, âfakî (nesnel) ve enfüsî (öznel) alâmetlerini düşünüp ve inceleyerek anlamaya çalışmak şeytanın vesvesesi değil, Kur'ân'ın bakma (nazar) ve tefekkür emirlerinin gereği olduğunun da unutulmaması gerekir. Nitekim Beydâvî de vesvese vereni vehim kuvveti gibi diyerek izah etmiştir. Bunu bir temsil değil, sadece düşündürmeye yorup da vehmin ve hayâl vesveselerinin şerrini istiâze (sığınma)den hariç bırakmak şeytanın en çok kullanmak istediği aracılarını ihmâl etmek demektir. "Vesvâs"ın vesvese veren kuvvet demek olduğunda ve vesvesenin hayâl etmek ve kuruntu ile ilgili bulunduğunda vesveseye düşülmeye sebep yoktur. Ancak bunu tahsise kalkışmayıp da şu ilâhî beyanın umûm ve şümûlü üzere anlamak elbette daha doğrudur. Zira "Vesvâsü'l-hannâs" nedir, diye tereddüde düşülmemek için şöyle beyan ve açıklama buyurulmuştur: O ki insanların sînelerinde vesvese verip durur. Yani insanların içlerinde: gerek ferd olarak içlerinde, gönüllerinde ve gerek toplum olarak içlerinde, aralarında, yahut Allah'ı unutanların göğüsleri, bağırları içinde iç ve dış duyularından hatırlarına, gönüllerine türlü vesvese sokar, sezilir sezilmez fiskos eder gibi yavaşçadan gıcıklayarak kötü telkinler yapar, kötü kötü eğilimler, alçak alçak hisler uyandırır. Bu şekilde akıl ve fikirlerini çeler, türlü fenalıklara düşürür. Allah yoluna gitmekten, insanlık gayesine ermekten alıkor, nihayet din ve imandan çıkarır, ebedi helake sürükler. O vesvâsi'l-hannâs işte böyle her şerrin başı olan vesveseyi gafil insanların sînelerinde fısıldayıp duran sinsi etken her ne ise odur. İbnü Sinâ der ki: "Nefsin birinci bineği sînelerdir. Zira insana ait nefsin ilk ilgilendiği kalbdir. Onun aracılığı ile diğer uzuvlara yayılır, onun için vesvesenin etkisi ilk önce sînelerde olur." Tefsirciler diyorlar ki, burada mevsûlünün i'rabında üç vecih caizdir: Birincisi, sıfat olarak mahallen mecrûr olmaktır ki, vesvâsın tefsir edici sıfatı (sıfat-ı müfessiresi) demektir. İkincisi, onu tefsir için isti'nâf cümlesi olmak üzere takdirinde haber olarak merfû olmaktır. Üçüncüsü, zem üzere mansup olmaktır. Bu iki veche göre "el-Hannâs"da vakıf yapmak, vakf-ı hasen olur. Birincisine göre ise Kevâşî tefsirinde, "vakıf caiz olmaz" demiş. Fakat Taybî buna: "Vakfın caiz olmamasında şüphe (nazar) vardır, çünkü fâsıla vardır (âyet sonudur)." diye ilişmiş. Keşf'te de demiştir ki, sıfat olunca hüsün (güzel olma), müsellem değildir. Meğer Allahümme vakf-ı hasen bir özel fâsılada bu gibisine de şamil olması hakkında bir veche göre olsun. Zira Kur'ân'ın her fâsılası güzeldir, her âyetinde vakıf yapmanın da güzel olması lâzım gelir. Âyetlerde vakıf, Rasulullah'ın sünnetidir, diye de bir rivayet vardır. Bu "en-Nâs"dan murad, Allah'ı zikirden gaflet edenler, yani gaflet halinde olan insanlar olması açıktır. Onun için bunun "nâsî" yani unutan mânâsına olmasını da caiz görmüşlerdir. Cinlerden ve insanlardan. Yani o vesvese veren gerek gizli cin taifesinden, cinnîlerden olsun ve gerek malum insanlardan, insîler kısmından olsun o vesvasi'l-hannâs ikisini de kapsamına alır. İkinci bir mânâ ile: Cinden de vesvese verir, insanlardan da vesvese verir. Yani cinlerden, tabiat ötesi gizli yaratıklardan bahsederek onlara ilişik ettirerek o cihetten de vesvese verir. İnsanlardan bahsederek, onlara ilişik ettirerek o yönden de vesvese verir. İbnü Sinâ'nın anlayışına göre cin istitar (gizlenme, örtünme)den, ins istinâstandır, gizli işler gizli hisler, yeniden başlanılan işler açık hislerdir. Vesvese veren, kalbe vesveseyi bunlardan verir. Üçüncü bir mânâ ile gerek cinden olan ve gerek insten olan insanların sadır (sîne)ları içinde vesvese verir, bu şekilde cinni de azıtır, insanı da azıtır. Dödüncü bir mânâ ile de, yani gizli, açık cin ve insanın şerrinden. Bu mânâların vechi: Buradaki in mânâsı ve ilişkisidir. Bunda tefsirciler üç, dört vecih zikretmişlerdir: Birincisi: "Min" beyâniyye olarak yü beyân olmasıdır ki, dolayısıyla "vesvâs"ın cinslerini beyan olur. Yani o vesvese veren vesveseci şeytan iki türlüdür: Biri fizik ötesi sahada gizli takımdan, cinnîler soyundan, biri de normal düzeyde açık ilgi kurulan, bilinen insanlar soyundandır. Bu mânâ En'âm Sûresi'nde geçtiği üzere "Böylece biz, her peygambere insan ve cin şeytanlarını düşman yaptık. (Bunlar), aldatmak için birbirlerine yaldızlı sözler fısıldarlar." (En'âm, 6/112) âyeti mânâsına uygun olarak vesvâs (vesveseci)ın insan ve cin şeytanlarından daha genel olduğunu ve hepsinin şerrinden Allah'a sığınmak lüzûmunu beyân olur, en açık mânâ da budur. Ebu Zer (r.a.)'den rivayet edilmiştir ki, bir adama: "Sen, insan şeytanından Allah'a sığındın mı?" demiştir. İkincisi: in ibtidâiyye olarak ye taallûk etmesidir ki, vesvese vereni değil, verdiği vesvesenin başlangıcını, ilgilenme yönünü göstermiş olur. Kâh cinlerden vesveselendirir, kâh insanlardan vesveselendirir, demek olur. Bu, yoruma göre cin, en genel mânâsıyla melekleri de kapsamına almış olabilir. Gerçi melek, şer değil ve vesvese vermezse de vesveseciler onlardan da bahsederek vesvese ve aldatmacada bulunabilirler. Üçüncüsü: deki "nâs"ı beyân olmasıdır ki, Ferrâ ve daha bir takım kimseler buna kâni olmuşlar ve demişlerdi: "Nâs, cinne de denir. Nitekim Cin Sûresi'nde "Cinlerden bir topluluk." (Cin, 72/1) ve "Cinlerden erkekler." (Cin, 72/6) denildiği gibi Kelbî'den nakledildiği üzere "Cinlerden insanlar" dahi denilir. Bu şekilde o vesveseci, cinden olan "nâs"a da, insten olan "nâs"a da vesvese verir demek olur. Keşşâf sahibi der ki: "Ben, bunu doğru bulmam. Çünkü cinne cin denmesi kapalılıklarından, gizliliklerinden dolayıdır. "Nâs" (insanlar)a nâs denilmesi de, beşer denilmesi gibi, ortada oluşlarından dolayıdır ki, ibsâr (görmek) mânâsına olan înâstan alınmıştır. "Nâs" deyiminin ikisine de söylendiği vâki, sahih ve sâbit olsa bile, Kur'ân'ın fesâhatine ve yapmacıktan uzak olmasına uygun olmaz. Bu mânâyı anlamak için ile "en-Nâsî" (unutan) kastedilmesi daha iyidir ki, "O çağırıcının çağırdığı gün." (Kamer, 54/6) gibi "İnsanların akın akın döndüğü yerden." (Bakara, 2/199) âyetinde kesrile okunduğu gibi olur. Sonra da bu nâsî, cin ve ins ile beyan edilir. Çünkü insanlar ve cinler, Allah Teâlâ'nın hakkını unutmakla vasıflanmış iki türdürler." Fakat bu da zahirin zıddı olmakla beraber, bu şekilde "sadr"ın çoğulu olan sudûrun tekil olan nâsîye izafeti de zevke pek uygun gelmez. Bu veche kâni olanların asıl maksadı burada ins ve insîyi mutlak insandan daha özel olarak ona karşıt olan cinni de mutlak insan cinsi ve mâhiyeti içerisinde düşünmek gerekir. Çünkü ins, mutlak insan mânâsına geldiği gibi, insanın ilişki kurduğu dostu, yâri ve devamlı beraber olduğu ahbâbı mânâsına da gelir. Buna karşılık olan da tanımadığı yabancısı, bilmediği demek olur. Yine bu mânâya yakındır ki, insanın nefsi ve vücudu tarafına gelene insî, öte tarafına vahşi tabir olunur. Mesela elin iç yüzü ve ayağın üstü insî, elin dış tarafı ve ayağın tabanı vahşidir ve Anatomide bu mânâ meşhurdur. Aynı şekilde cin, gece karanlığı ve örtünme mânâsından olarak duygulardan gizli olan şeylere ve bütün ruhânîlere ve ruhanîlerden özellikle bir kısmına derecelerine göre söylendiği gibi (En'am Sûresi, 6/128. âyetinde geçmişti oraya bkz.), insanların toplandığı çok ve kalabalık toplumun en çok ve gür yerine de, iç kısmını örttüğü için denildiği lügatta malûmdur. Şu halde da "nâs", bilinen ve bilinmeyen bütün insanlar, daki "nâs" da daha özel mânâsıyle insînin çoğulu enâsî, hafifletilmiş (muhaffef)i nâs, yani alışılmış insanlar demek olur. Cinne de bunun karşılığı yabancı, gizli, tanınmadık, meçhul insanlar, demek gibi olarak ikisi bütün insanları beyan etmiş olur. Vesvâs (vesveseci) da, bütün insanlar cinsine vesvese veren, maddî manevî, uzak, yakın her ne ise o demek olur. Bu mânâ da haddi zatında önemlidir ve lâfzın ihtimalli durumlarından da olabilir. Ancak bunda cinnin mânâsını tahsis ile beraber, daha çok açıklamaya ihtiyaç duyulan "vesvâs"ı bırakıp da açık olan "nâs"ı beyâna geçmek vardır ki uygun değildir. Onun için bu üçüncü vecih, mânâ itibarıyla doğru olsa bile, âyet metinden anlaşılması itibarıyla pek zayıf ve pek dolambaçlı olduğu için ta'kıd (sözü anlaşılmaz hale sokmak)den uzak değildir. Bununla tefsir, Kur'ân'ın fesâhatına uygun olmaz. Yalnız cin ve insin hâs (özel) bir mânâsını da anlatmak için zikrolunmuştur. Dördüncü bir vecih de vesvâsı beyân veya harfi cerin tekrarı ve muzaf takdiriyle "Cinlerin ve insanların şerrinden" mânâsında bedel olmaktır ki, bunun da sonucu birinci vecih gibi olur. Bütün bu vecihler içinde en açığı birinci vecihtir. Bu suretle "cinn" duyguların gerisinde olan tabiat ötesi sahayı, (nâs) da tabiî sahayı beyan demektir. Vesvese mutlaka bunların birinden veya her ikisinden gelir. İşte bütün bunların şerrinden ve özellikle vesvesesinin şerrinden insanların Rabbi, insanların Meliki, insanların ilâhı olan tek, ulu Allahu Zülcelâl'e sığınmak sonuç olarak emredilmiş ve bu vechile sığınanların Allah'ın yarıdmına mazhar olmak suretiyle korunarak güzel sonuca erecekleri vaad buyurulmuştur ki, bunun üzerine teşekkür olarak "Hamd, âlemlerin Rabbi olan Allah'a mahsustur." (Fâtiha, 1/2) diye Fâtiha Sûresi'nden başlamak ne güzeldir! Bu yüce sûrenin harfleri tekrarsız olarak (med harfleri dâhil) sayıldığında yirmi iki harftir. Fâtiha Sûresi'nin harfleri de böyledir. Alûsî'nin nakline göre bunun, nüzûl senelerine remz olduğunu söyleyenler olmuştur. Çünkü Kur'ân'ın yirmi iki senede nazil olduğunu rivayet edenler de vardır. Lâkin meşhur olan yirmi üç senedir. Şu halde yirmi iki seneden fazla olmakla beraber tam yirmi üç seneye de dolmamış olduğunu söylemek hepsine uygun olur. Gerçi dile ait bir konumu, aklî veya tabiî delaleti olmayarak sırf tesadüf kabilinden görünen bu gibi rastlantılara hükümler gerektirecek kadar delil getirmeye müsait, ifadesi kastedilen bir mânâyı murat etmek nazarıyla bakmak doğru olmaz ise de, hakikatte Allah'ın ilmine göre tesadüf düşüncesi vârid olamayacağı ve her rastlantının dahi gerçekte bir hikmet ve mânâsı bulunması gerekeceği düşünülürse, bu gibi rastlantıların yerine göre sembolik bir mânâ ifadesinden hâli kalmayacağı da inkâr edilemez. Bu sebeple bunları da işaretlerin lâtifeleri ve terkiblerin dayanakları kabilinden olan zevke ait nüktelere katılmış remizler, işaretler halinde kaydetmek ve mütalâa etmek faydadan uzak olmaz. Kur'ân'da bu kabilden de birçok incelikler bulunduğu malûm, bununla birlikte müteşâbihât vâdisi demek olan bu gibi nüktelerden muhkemlerin tersine mânâlar çıkarmaya kalkışmak, hurûfîlik sapıklık ve dalâletiyle bâtınîlik karanlıklarına sürüklemek demek olacağı, bunun ise Kur'ân'ın zulmetten nûra götüren açık beyânına ters düştüğü de şüphesiz olmakla beraber, muhkemlere aykırı olmayarak sezilen, duyulan parıltılar, bakışlar, ince ince irfanları zevkleri okşayan remizler, işaretler, sözden çok hâle ait olan ve ehlinden başkasına örtüsünü açmayan güzellikler de ne kadar incelense o kadar faydalı, o kadar lâtif olur. Meselâ Kur'ân'ın başı besmelenin (bâ)sı ile başladığı, sonu da "nâs"ın "sîn"i ile son bulduğu düşünülünce, bunun "bes", yani yetişir, kâfi, işte o kadar demek gibi olduğu, bunun da "Biz kitap (Kur'ân)da hiç bir şeyi eksik bırakmamışızdır. Sonra (onlar), Rab'leri(nin huzuru)na toplanacaklardır." (En'âm, 6/38) muhkem mefhûmuna uygun olarak Kur'ân'ın başka bir kitaba, diğer bir delile ihtiyaç bırakmayacak derecede din esaslarının hepsini içeren, yeterli bir hidayet rehberi olduğuna bir remiz (sembol), yani "Kendilerine okunan kitab (Kur'ân)ı sana indirmemiz onlara yetmedi mi? Şüphesiz inanan bir toplum için bunda bir rahmet ve öğüt vardır." (Ankebût, 29/51) muhkem mânâsına da işaret olması gibi anlayışlar, boş değil, hoştur. Nitekim şu Farsça beyit de bu mânâda söylenmiştir: "Evvel ü âhir-i Kur'ân niye bâ, sîn geldi? Yani rehber iki âlemde bize Kur'ân bes." Bunu, bizde bilinen "Allah bes, bâki heves" (Allah yeterlidir, geri kalan hevesdir.) sözünün mânâsıyla anlamak da Kur'ân'ın baştan sona bütün maksatlarını kapsayıcı olmak itibarıyla daha derli toplu olacağını hatırlatmak da şüphesiz ki faydalıdır. Bunda Tevbe Sûresi'nin sonundaki "Eğer (inanmaktan) yüz çevirirlerse de ki: Allah bana yeter! Ondan başka ilâh yoktur. O'na dayandım. O, büyük Arş'ın sahibidir." (Tevbe, 9/129) ve Yâsin Sûresi'nin sonundaki "Yücedir o (Allah) ki, herşeyin hükümranlığı O'nun elindedir ve siz O'na döndürüleceksiniz." (Yâsin, 36/83) gibi âyetlere özellikle işaret bulunmakla beraber, Fâtiha'daki yardım isteme ile hâtime (bitiş)deki sığınma emirlerinin tevhid ve ihlâs gayesinde bir tatmini vardır ki, genelde istenilen güzel bitiş (hüsni hâtime) de budur. Bununla beraber bu işâretleri, harflerin sembolik mânâlarından çıkarmaya ihtiyaç da yoktur. Fâtiha ve Bakara Sûresi'nin başı ile İhlas ve Muavvizeteyn (Felâk ve Nâs sûreleri), bu üç sûrenin mânâ ve mefhûnu düşünüldüğü zaman doğrudan doğruya mânâlar arasındaki tutarlılık ve ilgi, sûrelerin baş ve sonları arasındaki birlik ahengi, fikrî ve beyânî silsile de o nükteleri ilhâm etmeye yeterlidir. Bu ahenk ve uygunluk bize Kur'ân sûrelerinin tertibinin de vahyile olduğu hakkındaki mezhebimizin kuvvet ve isabetini gösterir. Onun için sırf remizlerinden fikre doğan mânâlar Allah'ın muradı olduğuna hükmetmek doğru olmayacağı hakkında bilginlerin hatırlatmasını unutmaması ve kastedileni karanlık yollarda aramayıp doğru yola sarılmak maksatların başlıcası olduğunu dâima göz önünde tutmak lâzımdır. Kıyamet günü selâmete ermek için doğru yola hidayet, istenilen ilk maksad olduğu gibi, o yolda insanlık mertebelerinin en yüksek kemâli olan bekâbillâh (Allah'da bâki olma) saadetine kavuşmak için de gizli açık her türlü vesveseden, şüphe ve zandan sakınarak tam bir bilgi ile Allah Teâlâ'nın Rablığına, hükümranlığına, ilâhlığına sığınmak son gaye olduğunun hâtime (sonuç) olarak beyân buyurulmuş olması şüpheden uzak olarak gösteriyor ki, insanlığın saadetinin gayesi kesin bilgi ile ittika (Allah'tan gereğince korkma)dadır, hüsn-i hâtime (ömrün iyi bir şekilde bitişi) onunladır, "Sonuç, (Allah'tan korkup günahtan) korunanlarındır." (Â'raf, 7/128). İşte kendisinde şüphe bulunmayan bu en mükemmel kitap böyle "Müttakîler için yol gösterici." (Bakara, 2/2) olarak indirilmiştir. Gereğince amel edenler de hep o güzel âkıbete ermiştir. Gereğince amel etmek de Allah'ın lütfu ve başarılı kılmasıyladır. Bize düşen "Ancak sana ibadet eder ve ancak senden yardım isteriz." (Fâtiha, 1/5) anlaşmasıyla O'nu istemek, kesin bilgi ve ihlâs ile O'na sığınmaktır. Bu aciz kul da hamd ve tesbih ile O'nun terbiyesinin lütfuna, mülkünün feyzine, ilâhî yardımına, rahmet ve gufrânına sığınarak hem kendim, hem milletim, din kardeşlerim hakkında vesveselerden uzak, selîm kalp ve doğru vicdan ile o güzel sonuca muvaffak kılmasını diler ve on iki seneden beri gece ve günüz Hakk'ın aşkı ile gözlerinden nokta nokta akan gözyaşı dökerek altmış senelik hayatımın sayfalarına Allah'ın kelâmının meâl ve tefsirini yazmaya çalışan güçsüz kalemim bu noktada "Allah bes, bâki heves" (Allah kâfidir, geri kalan hevestir.) diyerek sonuca imza koymak isterken, Hakk'ın cömertlik sırrını bilmiş olmaktan bir ân uzak kalmak istemeyen zayıf kalbim de bu yalvarıp yakarma ile söze son verir: Geldim likâna ermek için iş bu menzile Haşret erenlerinle beni eyleyip kerem Bir ân imiş meâli kitab-ı vücudumun Ömrüm şu tercemânım olan satr-ı mürtesem Levh-ı rızaya yazdır ilâhi bu satırımı Her dem nevâyı hamdini kaydeylesin kalem. "Sana kavuşmak için bu menzile geldim. Kerem eyleyip, beni eren kullarınla haşret. Vücudumun kitabının meâli bir ân imiş. Ömrüm, şu tercemânım olan resmedilmiş satır. İlâhî, bu satırımı rıza levhasına yazdır. Her ân kalem, hamdinin sesini kaydetsin." "Ey Rabbim! Bana bir hüküm ihsan et ve beni sâlihler zümresine kat. Ve sonrakilerde bana bir sadakat dili (zikr-i cemil) tahsis eyle. Ve beni naîm cennetinin vârislerinden kıl. Ey Rabbimiz! Bizlere eşlerimizden ve zürriyetlerimizden gözler süruru ihsan buyur ve bizleri muttakilere önder kıl. Ey Rabbimiz! Bizleri ve bizden önce iman ile geçen kardeşlerimizi affeyle ve iman edenlere karşı kalplerimizde bir kin tutturma. Ey Rabbimiz! Şüphe yok ki sen şefkatlisin, merhametlisin. Ey Rabbimiz! Hamd, evvel ve âhir sanadır. Sen Sübhan'sın ey Rab! Senin şanın ne büyüktür! Bürhânın ne yücedir. Fâtiha senden, sonuç sanadır. Ey Allah'ım! Muhammed (s.a.v.)'e ve onun yakınlarına salat ve selâm et. Nasıl İbrahim'e ve onun onun yakınlarına salat ve selâm eyledinse. Sen övülmüşsün, pek yücesin. Ey Allah'ım! Muhammed (s.a.v.)'i ve onun yakınlarını kutlu eyle, İbrahim ve onun yakınlarını kutlu eylediğin gibi. Sen övülmüşsün, pek yücesin! Bizi, kendilerine nimet verdiklerinle, gazab edilmemiş ve sapmamışlarla haşret! Âmin". "El-hamdü lillah Hamdi tamam bu, Tarihidir: "Nur-i tefsîr-i Kur'ân" 1357 12 Cemâziye'l-Âhire 1357 Taberi'de nas suresinin tefsiri Nas Suresi Nâs suresi altı âyettir ve Medine´de nazi! olmuştur.1 Rahman ve Rahim olan Allahın adyıla. 1-6- Ey Muhammcd de ki: "Cin ve insanlardan olan ve insanların kalblrinc vesvese veren o sinsi vesvesecinin şerrinden, insanların rabbi, insanların maliki ve insaniam mabudu olan Allaha sığınırım." *Ayet-i kerimede, Allah tealinin sıfatlarından "İnsanların maliki olma" sıfatı zikredilmiştir. Ta ki müminlerin, rablerine ta´zim ettikleri gibi bazı insanların ileri gelen diğer insanlara ta´zim etmelerinden vazgeçsinler, bütün insanların malikinin Allah teaia olduğunu bilsinler ve ona ta´zim edip kulluk etsinler. Âyette geçen "Vesvas"dan maksat, "ŞeytaıV´dır. "Sinsiliğinden" maksat ise iki şekilde izah edilmiştir. Bir izah şekli şöyledir: İnsan, AHahı zikrettiğinde şeytan siner. Allahtan gafil,olduğunda ise ona vesvese verir. Bu bakımdan şeytana "Sinsi ve gizlenen" manasına gelen "Hannas" denilmiştir. Abdullah b. Abbas diyor ki: "Doğan hiçbir çocuk yoktur ki onun kalbinin üzerinde vesveseci şeytan bulunmuş olmasın. Çocuk akıl baliğ olup AHahı zikredince şeytan siner. Gafil olduğunda ise vesvese verir. İşte "Vesvasil Hannas" bu demektir. Mücahid, Katade ve İbn-i Zeyd de bu âyeti bu şekilde izah etmişlerdir. Diğer bir izah şekli de şöyledir: Şeytan, insanı Allaha isyan etmeye davet eder. Kendisine itaat edildiğinde siner. Yani şeytana ibadet eden kul, hesaba çekildiğinde şeytan ona sahip çıkmaz. Bilakis ondan kaçıp uzaklaşır." Bu izah tarzı da Abdullah b. Abbas´tan rivayet edilmiştir. Taberi, âyet-i kerimeyi şeytanın vesveselerinden herhangi bir türüne tahsis etmenin doğru olmayacağını, onun her türlü vesvesesinden Allaha sığınmayı emrettiğini söylemenin daha doğru olacağını söylemiştir. Allah teaia bu surede, Rablık, Maliklik ve İlahlık sıfatların zikretmiş ve insanın, kendisine musallat olan şeytanın şerrinden, bu sıfatların sahibi olan rab-bine sğınmasnı emretmiştir. Böylece insan, kendisini yoldan çıkarmak için her-şeyi yapan şeytanın şerrinden kurtulmuş olur.2 ---- 1 Ebu Cafer Muhammed b. Cerir et-Taberi, Taberi Tefsiri, Hisar Yayınevi: 9/285. 2 Ebu Cafer Muhammed b. Cerir et-Taberi, Taberi Tefsiri, Hisar Yayınevi: 9/286 Şablon:KK Eski tablo yapısı: mizansız transkripti mevcut Nas Kategori:Nas Suresi Kategori:Nas Suresi